Enfin !
by Xunaly
Summary: Parce qu'il était temps comme à chaque fois ; petit recueil libre selon mes idées.
1. Petit prologue de circonstance

* * *

**Enfin**

**

* * *

**

**_Un petit prologue s'impose..._**

'Jour à tous !

Sans surprise pour vous, je reviens avec ce qui s'approche tout autant du recueil de one-shot'S que de la fiction toujours axé sur ma petite habitude maladive. Soit, encore un écrit pour Sasuke et Yukimura. Bien que les autres personnages seront par la suite plus présents.  
Néanmoins ici, il y aura quelques petites différences avec mes écrits habituels que je tiens à préciser avant toute lecture pour cause de rating notamment qui se modifie largement selon le chapitre (ou one-shot) que je poste.

Déjà, sachez que ce recueil (ou fiction) n'est aucunement à prendre au sérieux. Il s'agit là de mes petits "fantasmes", des petites idées qui traversent mon esprit malheureusement assaisonnées par l'humour étrange qu'est le mien. Prenez cela comme de la détente, du moins pour les amateurs du genre.

Le premier one-shot (ou chapitre) se déroule dans les temps qui suivent le tout dernier chapitre muet du tome 38. Soit, trois ans après, alors que Kyo est de nouveau de retour. Les écrits suivants, eux, se déroulent parfois plus tard encore dans le temps en faisant ainsi des bonds dans le temps.

Les one-shot'S (ou chapitres) se suivent sans pour autant réellement dépendre les uns des autres. Certains sont davantage en relation que d'autres et traitent du même sujet à des époques différentes. A l'instant même où je poste ce recueil (ou fiction), j'en compte quatre différents. J'écris selon l'inspiration et les idées qui me viennent. Certains posts pourront sembler se situer un peu plus en-dehors de la trame, je ne sais pas encore réellement.

Le rating sera toujours précisé avant le one-shot (ou chapitre) et notamment sur quoi il s'applique : langage, relation, scénario...etc.

Je re-précise, que je m'axe pour l'instant principalement sur mes deux favoris. Cependant les autres personnages étant parfois un peu plus présent que dans mes one-shot'S habituels, il se peut que par la suite, je développe davantage de leur côté. Soit, il est possible aussi que des one-shot'S (ou chapitres) se situent antérieurement aux autres. Peut être parfois même des "bonus". Cela sera toujours précisé.

J'écris, comme déjà dit plus haut, selon l'inspiration.

Sur ce, il me semble que tout a été signalé. Pour ceux intéressés, le premier one-shot (ou chapitre) sera posté immédiatement à la suite.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ceci. Et, puis-je l'espérer ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les écrits qui vont suivre s'appuient entièrement sur l'œuvre de Samurai Deeper Kyo appartenant à Akimine Kamijyo. _

_Longue vie à SDK !  
_


	2. Questionnement féminin 1

* * *

**Questionnement féminin (1)**

* * *

_Rating T : langage cru - relation en fin de texte_

_Quelques temps après le retour de Kyo,..._

Il était désormais monnaie courante d'accueillir des fidèles de la **B.K** (**B**ande à **K**yo) à la maisonnée Sanada. Malgré leurs différences de travail et l'éloignement régulier qui en résultait, tous tenaient à se rendre visite le plus souvent possible entretenant un passage continu des informations entre eux. Aussi, la visiteuse la plus courante s'était révélée être Yuya. La jeune femme désormais mariée et enceinte jusqu'au cou avait pris l'habitude de venir discuter avec l'un des duos les plus indissociables de l'Existence même : Yukimura et Sasuke.

Au cours de ces nombreuses visites, la jolie blonde avait tendance à leur prêter quelques objets au passage. Pour ainsi dire après quatre ans de cette habitude continue, la maisonnée s'était vue acquérir divers objets provenant des fidèles à la** B.K** d'abord offert à Yuya qui, croulant sous leur nombre, tentait de les écouler un peu partout autour d'elle. Le premier à en bénéficier avait été Kawanosuke dont le tablier avait été renouvelé contre un autre avec un joli panda, trouvaille d'un des nombreux voyages de Luciole. La sacoche médicinale de Kosuke, elle, s'était agrandie par le présent d'outils médicaux et plantes nombreuses d'Akari. Cette dernière avait aussi fourni à Yuya de puissants aphrodisiaques que la jeune femme n'avait pu écoulé qu'auprès de Yukimura. Quant à Sasuke, il était l'éternel abonné au journal Mibu de Shinrei.

Aussi cette après-midi là, le jeune garçon était plongé dans sa lecture, quelques minutes après le passage de la jolie blonde. Et comme d'habitude, il s'était installé dans la chambre de Yukimura tandis que celui-ci rangeait ses propres cadeaux, quelques étranges fioles aux contenus colorés dont l'adolescent préférait ignorer le but d'utilisation. Et comme d'habitude (bis), il se passionnait pour les tests stupides que le magazine proposait -après tout, chacun ses petites faiblesses quotidiennes, non ?

**_Quel en est le sujet aujourd'hui ?**

Yukimura connaissait lui aussi très bien cette petite habitude de son protégé. Aussi celui-ci avait pris goût de commenter à haute voix ses résultats pour le plus grand plaisir de la curiosité du dirigeant. Mais aujourd'hui la morne habitude venait d'être brisée par l'étrange silence du jeune garçon, ce qui n'était pas **du tout** habituel. D'où le questionnement du jeune quadragénaire.

**_Hm…**

**_Sasuke ?**

L'adolescent se décida à grommeler sourdement, conscient que son seigneur ne le lâcherait pas tant que sa curiosité ne serait pas correctement satisfaite.

**_« Quel est votre partenaire idéal ? »**

**_Ooohh… Un test féminin ! Shinrei a bon goût en ce moment ! Ne, ne…Quels résultats ?**

**_Non mais ça va pas ! Je vais pas le faire !**

Une autre personne que Yukimura n'aurait pas creusé plus loin face à la violente protestation du jeune adolescent. Mais Yukimura était Yukimura et en possédait toutes les petites spécialités -ce qui était normal au final et plutôt rassurant. Aussi le dirigeant se pencha t-il sur son protégé pour souffler à son oreille de sa voix la plus commerciale :

**__Alleeezzzz_, je sais que tu en meures d'envie… !**

**_Je te trouve bien sûr de toi soudainement ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Hein ?**

Le séduisant brun eut à ses paroles un rire sourd pour se jeter toutes dents dehors sur Sasuke qu'il étreignit avec force malgré les nombreux cris et tentatives d'évasions que cela déclencha chez celui-ci, comme d'habitude. S'émerveillant à nouveau du fait que décidément il était toujours aussi mignon avec ses petites joues rouges, Yukimura ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps et frotta avec une certaine tendresse son joli nez sur celui de son protégé en un baiser esquimau.

**_S'teu plaît !**

Devant les yeux larmoyants que lui adressaient son seigneur et étant bien conscient que ce ne serait là que la seule manière de s'échapper à ce câlin purement maternel qu'il haïssait plus que tout, Sasuke consentit finalement à faire le test. Aussitôt Yukimura le relâcha pour jeter un regard curieux sur les diverses questions posées, tentant d'imaginer qu'elles pouvaient être les réponses de son petit protégé à de telles interrogations.

**_« Ce que vous aimez le plus chez un homme : Son regard ? Ses mains ? Sa stature ? Son cul ? » Et bien ! Shinrei s'est fortement décoincé auprès de son frère. Et…ooohh ! « Au lit vous préférez faire l'amour : De face ? De dos ? A califourchon ? Debout ? » Akari a participé à l'élaboration de ce test, tu penses ?**

**_Yu-ki-mu-ra…**

**_Oui ?**

Devant la petite moue faussement innocente du dirigeant, Sasuke ne put qu'exploser, tout honteux :

**_Ca suffit maintenant ! Va ranger tes petits produits sans histoire et laisse-moi faire « ça » de mon côté ! J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires sur la question alors c'est bon !**

**_Oh mais pas de problème !**

**_Hé ? C'est vrai ?**

Le jeune adolescent ne pouvait qu'être étonné devant le peu de résistance de Yukimura. Habituellement celui-ci aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter d'apprécier en direct ses réponses à des questions aussi gênantes et personnelles. Aussi resta-t-il prudemment sur ses arrières, attendant la contrepartie certaine que demanderait son seigneur pour le laisser tranquille. Et il avait bien raison de s'inquiéter ainsi…

**_Par contre, Sasuke…**

**_Ca m'étonnait tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?**

**…le regard étrange que lui lançait le dirigeant avait de quoi le rendre soucieux.**

**_J'aimerais bien connaître tes réponses à ces deux questions…simple curiosité bien sûr.**

**_Mais oui ****évidemment, _bien sûr_ ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais si je refuse ?**

**_Je ne te lâche pas et je constate moi-même tous tes choix.**

**_Tout.**

**_Oui tous…**

**_Non, ça je le sais bien, j'avais compris.**

Sasuke soupira devant l'incompréhension lisible dans le regard de Yukimura. C'est fou comme il choisissait ses moments celui-là pour devenir stupide -comment ça simple hasard ? Personne n'y croyait plus lorsque le dirigeant comptait dans l'équation. Le jeune adolescent soupira donc une deuxième fois plus pour la forme qu'autre chose avant de se décider à s'expliquer avec sérieux et détachement, ses joues écarlates contredisant quelque peu ces dernières notions.

**_Ce que je veux dire idiot, c'est que pour les deux questions toutes les réponses me conviennent.**

**_Oh ?**

**_Oui oh ! Maintenant va ranger tes fioles !**

**_Bien, bien… Tu me diras tes réponses ?**

**_Non.**

**_Ton résultat ?**

**_Non !**

**_S'teu plaîîît… !**

**_Bon d'accord. Mais seulement le résultat.**

**_Mouis !**

Et tout heureux le dirigeant retourna à son rangement. Quant à Sasuke, il s'activait avec une discrète excitation à ce test. Celui-ci avait beau viser des femmes, les questions ne le dérangeaient pas. Après tout cela faisait un moment qu'il avait avoué aux autres qu'il avait tendance à loucher un peu plus sur les garçons que les femmes et personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur. Et puis il n'était pas obligé d'ajouter qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement des garçons en général mais d'une personne bien définie…

Chassant de son esprit l'idée chaleureuse de cet être qu'il chérissait bien trop pour son propre bien, il se concentra sur sa tâche, rougissant parfois discrètement à quelques questions plus insidieuses que d'autres qui réveillaient quelques secrets fantasmes qu'il s'empressait d'oublier. Puis finalement il cocha sa dernière réponse pour comptabiliser ses symboles et calculer son profil idéal.

**_Tu as terminé ? Le questionna Yukimura qui le voyait tourner les pages en marmonnant.**

**_Hm…**

**_Aloooorrsss ?**

Sasuke en réponse soupira pour la troisième fois. Puis il prit sa plus belle voix atone pour découvrir en même temps que le curieux maladif de dirigeant qu'était Yukimura, les critères de son partenaire idéal :

**_« Vous possédez un sacré caractère et vous en avez parfaitement conscience comme toutes les personnes qui sont proches de vous. »**

**_Ca c'est bien vrai !**

**_Yukimura ! Interromps-moi encore une fois et j'arrête !**

**_Bien, cuty boy…**

Ne relevant pas ces derniers propos, le jeune adolescent continua sa lecture, impartial :

**_« Cependant vous êtes bien plus affectueuse que vous n'en donnez l'air et quelque peu fleur bleue ce qui est tout à votre honneur. Vous n'accumulez pas les coups de cœur inutiles et ne vous dédiez qu'à un seul homme. Néanmoins vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour le dresser sur un piédestal et lui vouer un culte ouvertement ou non. Vous êtes la première à le critiquer et à fuir ses tentatives de rapprochements. Aussi extérieurement vous paraissez insensible mais intérieurement vous le chérissez en tant que prunelle de vos yeux. En conclusion vous êtes quelqu'un de bien plus secret que vous ne le paraissez qui dissimule ses petites faiblesses derrière un caractère de feu.**

**Votre partenaire idéal se doit donc d'être quelqu'un de radicalement opposé qui sait vous déstabiliser et s'accorder vos discrètes attentions pour en comprendre toutes les valeurs. Il est certainement plus âgé que vous pour pallier à votre maturité et aussi dissimulateur que vous pour savoir faire la différence entre votre masque habituel et votre réelle franchise.**

**Ses principales qualités sont un pouvoir certain à se lier avec d'autres qui vous poussera à ne pas demeurer agoraphobe, une tendance à passer du chaud au froid pour vous surprendre, des excès de tendresse ouverts qui vous encourageront à y répondre, de véritables attentions qui vous feront vous sentir aimée et surtout une véritable détermination car il en faut pour vous séduire.**

**Ses principaux défauts sont une tendance de coureur de jupons autre que le vôtre qui peut vous encourager à être plus démonstrative affectivement et renforcer votre couple. Cela peut aussi déclencher chez lui de véritables excès de possession qu'il vous faudra savoir réfréner au prix de ne plus avoir aucune liberté. Sachez aussi qu'il a tendance à se faire passer pour plus niais qu'il n'est vraiment et ne prenez pas à mal ses possibles maladresses quant à son affection envers vous : aussi démonstratif qu'il est, il lui arrive souvent de parler de votre vie de couple avec dérision ce qui vous blessera certainement vous qui accordez une grande importance à vos sentiments. Il vous faudra donc prendre sur vous-même et vous placer sur la même fréquence que lui tout en répondant à sa dérision. En faisant des efforts sur ce point et en prenant plus librement, ainsi qu'avec humour, les remarques (qu'elles soient de lui ou non), vous surprendrez et le pousserez à devenir plus attentif à ce qui vous tient à cœur : soit à vous dorloter davantage encore.**

**Sur le plan sexuel, vous êtes une insatiable et lui aussi, donc tout va pour le mieux. Vous avez aussi des envies de dominance qui ne sont pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Quant à lui il est créatif ce qui permet de palier à votre tendance à l'ennui. Il n'y a donc aucun problème dans ce domaine si ce n'est celui de vous réguler. Sachez néanmoins que lorsque cette épreuve sera passée votre couple en sera fortement renforcé.**

**Soit voici les principales qualités dont devra faire preuve absolument votre partenaire idéal. La perle qui vous saille paraît donc difficile à trouver néanmoins, généralement, il s'agit de la personne que vous avez déjà en vue. Le plus dur à faire reste donc de faire part de vos sentiments vous qui avez plutôt tendance à fuir celui que vous aimez. Prenez votre courage en mains, vous ne le regretterez pas. Vous avez tout pour lui plaire et vous êtes très souvent tous les deux destinés. »**

**_Woah ! Shinrei s'est dépassé cette fois !**

**_Tss… Tu parles ! Que des conneries ! Enfin…**

Joignant à ses paroles l'acte, Sasuke jeta au loin le journal en question qui partit rejoindre ses nombreux autres compères disposés en une pile dans un coin de la pièce. Puis le jeune adolescent inconscient quant aux nombreuses rougeurs qui demeuraient sur ses joues, s'étira souplement tout en dissimulant un bâillement intempestif pour pousser un petit soupir satisfait. Tout cela sous les yeux gourmands de Yukimura qui s'empressa de terminer ses rangements pour s'approcher à pas de loup de son petit chaperon rouge.

**_Sasuke…**

Celui-ci consentit à ouvrir un œil attentif sans pour autant percevoir la lueur étrange qui s'était emparé des orbes braises de son seigneur -ou peut être était-ce volontaire ?-, ni modifier la position confortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, lové sur le ventre dans le fauteuil bas qu'utilisait généralement le dirigeant. Celui-ci s'agenouilla d'ailleurs à la hauteur de son protégé pour poser une main tranquille sur son dos découvert.

**_Alors tu l'as trouvé ton partenaire idéal ?**

**_Hmmm… Peut être bien…**

Sasuke avait soupiré de satisfaction, se cambrant doucement sous la main qui caressait désormais librement son corps, passant et repassant sur son ventre, ses épaules, ses cuisses… Alors que Yukimura se penchait pour souffler à son oreille d'une voix rauque :

**_Mon insatiable compagnon nocturne aurait-il donc quelques sentiments pour mon humble personne ?**

**_Il n'y a rien d'humble en toi en ce moment, Yu…**

Le jeune adolescent avait grommelé, se tournant néanmoins sur le dos pour laisser le champs libre aux deux mains qui parcouraient désormais librement son ventre, glissant avec une sensualité troublante sous son habit pour se plaquer, brûlantes, sur sa peau alors qu'il fermait les yeux de plaisir.

**_Mon joli chaton…**

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sasuke poussa un miaulement de contentement lorsque les doigts insidieux qui se perdaient sur sa poitrine se décidèrent finalement à explorer avec un intérêt avide des terres situées bien plus bas.

**_Je savais déjà que tu aimais toutes les possibilités différentes de faire l'amour… Mais tu m'avais caché que tout te plaisait chez moi…**

**_Saizo est parti ?**

**_Hm… Il n'espionne plus en effet. Tu… ?**

Pour toute réponse les lèvres de Sasuke s'ouvrirent en un subtil gémissement qui fit s'embraser les sens de Yukimura. Demeurant encore à une distance raisonnable de la créature de rêve qui se laissait enfin aller au plaisir, toute sagesse abandonna le séduisant brun lorsque le jeune adolescent l'invita à s'approcher davantage d'un index joueur.

**_Aime-moi Yukimura ! Aime-moi…et je t'appartiendrais tout entier.**

Perdant toute raison face à cette demande suppliante, débordant de désir et d'amour, Yukimura se laissa glisser sur son partenaire idéal, remontant ses mains à la hauteur de son visage d'ange pour l'encadrer avec tendresse. Et sans plus attendre il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les voler, chuchotant au passage avec un manque de conviction total :

**_Il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à se réguler…**

**

* * *

**

Un merci tout particulier aux quelques magazines féminins découverts chez ma tante. **  
**


	3. Babysitting

**

* * *

**

**Baby-sitting**

**

* * *

**

_Rating K_

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

La chose avait de quoi surprendre ceux qui avaient eu la chance de connaître le samouraï aux yeux de démons, néanmoins il s'agissait là d'une information sûre provenant d'Okuni même. La jeune renarde avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir mais finalement le jeu en valait la chandelle. En effet, qui des anciens compagnons de Kyo aurait pu deviner que l'insatiable du katana demeurait un « papa poule » dans l'âme ?

Avouez, personne.

On l'avait vu proche de Yuya sans trop, au final, de surprises. On l'avait senti discret dans ses sentiments sans étonnement. On l'avait aperçu tendre avec la jolie blonde sans stupéfaction. On avait surtout apprécié le rendu d'une telle relation lorsque la jeune chasseuse de têtes s'était retrouvée successivement deux fois enceinte –le dernier étant en cours de route. Mais jamais on n'avait pu soutirer un seul geste affectif envers sa démone de fille. Il avait toujours été présent auprès d'elle, l'amenant sans sourciller à ces fêtes qu'ils organisaient encore tous pour se retrouver, ne la lâchant pas un seul instant du regard d'ici que Yukimura lui fasse goûter au Saké ou que Tigre Rouge ne tente de lui « faire l'avion » sans réel résultat… Mais jamais de toucher affectueux, de câlins, de surprotection excessive… Rien.

Aussi tous avaient été plutôt stupéfaits d'apprendre auprès d'Okuni la vérité. Le fait était que la jeune gamine prénommée Sasha ne pouvait faire un quelconque pas sans être constamment surveillée, n'avait droit de toucher un sabre en-dehors de la présence prête à intervenir de son père, se devait de constamment raconter ses journées en détails, présenter ses amis, faire l'objet de quatre vingt-six vérifications paternels quant à sa santé dans la journée et tout autre banalité qui convenait à la nervosité d'un « papa poule » de renom.

Le fait est que la gamine de presque cinq ans n'en pouvait plus, tout autant que sa pauvre mère qui demeurait elle aussi constamment surveillée, protégée, et ne pouvait plus respirer librement sans que son mari ne lui tourne autour prêt à l'emmener auprès d'Akari en cas d'accouchement prématuré. Les deux femmes de la maison en devenaient agacées et éreintées, rêvant à qui mieux mieux de vacances méritées. Malheureusement leur père avait stoppé momentanément ses petites excursions et passait sa vie de la maison…à la maison. Ce qui entraînait au final d'autres frustrations telles que celle d'Akira qui se devait de patienter avant de pouvoir défier à nouveau son maître, frustrant par la même occasion une Tokito dont la patience n'était pas son point fort.

Au final la situation demeurait critique et une seule personne s'en rendit réellement compte. Après un tel exposé sur une conjoncture catastrophique, Sasuke prit sa chère Shibien, ses ghettas et s'en fut trouver la pauvre Yuya passablement éreintée avec une proposition en or qui aurait l'occasion d'arranger tout le monde.

**_Veux-tu que je garde quelques jours ta fille ?**

A ces mots tant espérés, Yuya ne put pousser un cri de soulagement et s'empêcher d'étreindre vivement le ninja. Celui-ci, considérant sa mine défaite, ne lui en tint pas compte et renouvela sa proposition sans hésitation. Certes, Yukimura n'était prévenu en rien, mais il était certain que le dirigeant ne lui en tiendrait pas compte. Et de même s'il le faisait, le jeune Shinobi ne se donnait pas deux minutes pour le faire rapidement changer d'avis tout en le contentant.

**_J'accepte ton offre ! Je viendrai la chercher en sortant de la maternité, soit dans deux semaines.**

Puis ni une, ni deux, Yuya partie prévenir sa fille qui, bien heureuse de quitter le cocon parental, se précipita sur ses affaires et les prépara en moins de quelques minutes. Ainsi prête, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée où l'attendait son parrain Sasuke et s'en fut avec ce dernier vers un repos bien mérité, répondant à peine aux tentatives désespérées de Kyo et transmettant bien du courage à sa maman.

Le Shinobi quant à lui, ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir. Il savait qu'en soulageant Yuya, il risquait d'en pâtir lui-même. Après tout la fille de Kyo ne l'était pas pour rien et elle portait très bien son titre de « petit démon ». Infatigable, bavarde, curieuse, énergique, colérique et dotée de plus d'un sixième sens féminin outrageusement développé, elle était d'une réflexion sûre et tenait de très bon adversaire de go à Yukimura. Aussi le jeune ninja ne fut-il pas surpris de voir son visage d'ange s'interroger vivement sur tous les aspects possibles de la vie : le moulin à paroles était en marche.

**_Et pourquoi les papillons, ils ne sont pas tous jaunes ? Dis, cette fleur tu crois qu'elle pousse dans l'eau ? Le soleil, il est pas plus haut qu'hier dans le ciel ? C'est quoi ce chapeau ? Tu en as un aussi ? Tu aimes le rouge ? Et parrain, parrain ! Je pourrais regarder ton katana ? Tu crois que Yuki voudra bien jouer avec moi ? Saizo est toujours aussi stupide ? Kawanosuke va nous faire du ragoût d'ours ? Kosuke est là aussi ? Kakei me fera faire des mathématiques ? Les deux jumeaux me prêteront leurs lunettes ? Luciole il est marrant ! Parrain, je suis contente d'être avec toi !**

Et Sasuke de répondre, lessivé mais heureux, serrant dans sa grande paluche les petits doigts de Sasha :

**_Moi aussi, moi aussi…**

---

Au bout d'une petite journée complète de voyage, ils débarquèrent finalement dans le petit couloir qui tenait lieu de hall dans la maisonnée des Sanadas. Se déchaussant, Sasha fut la première à se précipiter dans la pièce principale avec des cris heureux, se jetant tour à tour dans les bras des guerriers qu'elle croisait sur sa route, à leur plus grand étonnant. Et comme d'habitude Kosuke fut la plus prompte à s'interroger :

**_Sasuke ? Que fais Sasha ici ? Yuya-chan est venue ?**

**_Non, je suis allé la voir. Tu étais là hier quand « Madame » Okuni nous a parlé de la situation, j'ai tenu à l'aider un peu. Sasha va rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la maternité… La petite chambre du deuxième étage est toujours libre ?**

**_Oui, mais je doute qu'elle ne veuille y dormir. Je pense qu'elle investira la tienne comme d'habitude, il y a un futon propre dans les placards. Yukimura-sama n'est au courant de rien ?**

**_Et bien… Il le sera bientôt !**

Levant les yeux devant la petite moue gênée du ninja, la maternelle brune répondit avec plaisir au câlin de Sasha pour déposer la fillette au sol et lui proposer de l'aider plus tard dans la soirée au repas. Toute enjouée de ce nouveau lieu l'enfant répondit à l'invitation sans hésitation pour traîner finalement son parrain adoré dans l'escalier, le tirant pas la main, toute empressée à s'emparer du coin habituellement laissé libre pour elle dans la chambre du Shinobi.

**_Prend donc ton sac Sasha, je m'occupe du futon.**

**_D'accord ! Yuki, il est où ?**

**_Et bien… Je pense qu'il doit encore s'adonner à la calligraphie dans son bureau…**

**_Chouette !**

**_A-a-ttends Sasha ! D'abord on installe ce futon, ensuite il faudra que j'aille lui parler en premier, et tu pourras le saluer après. Tu comprends ?**

**_Vi !**

Toute empressée la jeune enfant aida son cher parrain quant à la création de sa tanière et après avoir promis à ce même cher parrain qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'ici avant qu'il n'est parlé avec Yukimura, elle sortit sans plus attendre de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle du maître des lieux, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer avec la discrétion d'un sale gosse faisant une bêtise.

**_Entrez !**

**_Yukim…**

**_Sasuke-chan ! J'allais presque commencer à m'inquiéter de ton absence ! Un problème ? Viens dans mes bras, je te consolerai !**

**_Je ne suis plus un gosse ! Ba-ka ! **Protesta avec une vivacité toujours aussi déconcertante le jeune Shinobi.

Sa fièvre n'étant non moins attisée par de telles proférassions glaciales, Yukimura n'en perdit pas pour autant son incroyable sourire et délaissa pinceaux et encre pour s'approcher de son jeune protégé. Ignorant la gêne qui s'étendit aussitôt sur le visage de son guerrier, il enlaça la taille de ce dernier avec un geste taillé par l'habitude, posant sans hésitation ses mains sur les courbes aguichantes -de son point de vue- des fesses de son protégé.

**_Ne, ne… Alors ?**

**_Hm… Et bien… Je suis allé voir Yuya au sujet de la situation que lui impose Kyo et…**

**_Et… ? **Répéta avec un empressement curieux le séduisant brun.

**_Et je lui ai proposé de…**

__Mais puisque je te dis que tu vas les déranger !_

_**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je les dérangerai ! **

__Mais siii ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien Saizo ! Ils font…des choses. _

**_Des choses ? Je sais bien qu'ils font des choses !**

__Alors n'entre pas si tu le sa… __**SAIZO !**_

**_Yukimura-sama !**

Les deux hommes virent sans surprise la porte glisser pour dévoiler un Saizo apparemment pressé. Les voix qui venaient de s'élever sans aucune discrétion derrière les panneaux de papier de riz ne les avaient pas étonné et Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de voir Sasha talonner de près le ninja, une moue furieuse sur son visage, semblant s'évertuer à le retenir pour une quelconque raison qui leur échappait encore –ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yukimura qui lui, fut surtout stupéfait par la présence même de la fillette.

D'ailleurs, fier de voir ses propos vérifiés, Saizo se tourna vers la jeune enfant pour lui exposer calmement, n'ayant pas vu les deux grandes paluches de son maître qui se trouvait en ce moment même sur de jolies courbes où elles n'auraient pas dû se trouver en temps normal :

**_Tu vois bien Sasha, je ne les dérange en rien !**

**_Décidément tu es toujours aussi idiot ! C'est pire qu'Opa-san !**

**_Mais je ne vois pas en quoi nous les dérangeons ! Ils sont en train de discuter certes ! Mais encore ?**

**_Ils ne discutent pas ! Ils s'apprêtent à…faire des…_choses_…**

**_Des choses, mais quelles sont-elles ces choses, enfin !? **S'interrogea à nouveau Saizo qui ne comprenait rien à l'air entendu de l'enfant.

Yukimura et Sasuke étaient, eux aussi, très curieux quant à la nature même des « choses » en question. Ils suivaient avec intérêt l'étrangeté du débat en tant que spectateurs extérieurs. Aussi le rouge prononcé qui s'emparait des joues de la jeune fille ne leur échappa pas.

**_Et bien…**

Sasha se dandina avec honte d'un pied sur l'autre pour finalement avouer le feu au visage :

**_Des cochonneries…**

**_Des cochonneries ! Mais ils ne… Kami-sama !**

**! 'BOUM' !**

**_…**

**_…**

**_Ah je lui avais bien dit ! Parrain, arrête de rire bêtement ! 'Jour Yuki !!!**

Et Yukimura de répondre avec une moue blasée :

**_Bonjour Sasha…

* * *

**

Un autre petit one-shot (ou chapitre ^^') pour introduire Sasha. Tout bête, mais tout simplement parce que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.


	4. Questionnement féminin 2

**Questionnement féminin (2)**

**

* * *

**

_Rating T (relation) - Rating M (langage très cru)_

_Quelques mois plus tôt,…_

**_Alors aujourd'hui qu'est-ce ?**

**_« Comment se porte votre vie de couple ? »**

Yukimura haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Le charismatique dirigeant venait depuis longtemps de ranger ses fioles et tentait de trouver une quelconque distraction dans les tests habituels du journal, allègrement commentés comme d'habitude par Sasuke. Mais aujourd'hui cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose et une toute autre idée lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il contemplait son jeune ninja vautré dans son fauteuil, son kimono dévoilant bien trop sa peau claire et douce pour son propre bien.

**_Laisse… Elle se porte très bien…**

**_Yuk… ! **Tenta de protester l'adolescent alors que son seigneur lui prenait le journal des mains, l'envoyant balader à quelques mètres de là.

Il ne protesta pas bien longtemps, sa voix vite étouffée par une paire de lèvres intempestives qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Et aux premiers abords, l'on pu croire innocemment que ses mains refermées sur les larges épaules de Yukimura n'étaient là que pour repousser l'impétueux et permettre au jeune ninja de récupérer son bien. Mais cela était bien mal connaître l'insatiable qu'était Sasuke : ses mains ne servaient qu'à attirer davantage l'homme contre lui, leurs corps s'époussetant à la perfection.

**_Hmmm…**

Gémissant doucement au milieu de ce baiser enfiévré, il encouragea d'ailleurs son brun à le tripoter davantage, repoussant les pans de son kimono pour dévoiler sa poitrine plate et tonique où se dressaient, bien pointus par l'excitation, ses mamelons. A fleur de peau, ceux-ci furent bientôt recouverts par une bouche et quelques doigts joueurs qui eurent tôt fait d'embraser les sens du Shinobi.

**_Sa-suke…**

Frissonnant de désir sous l'haleine chaude qui lui chatouillait le cou, le concerné laissa lui aussi dériver ses mains, celles-ci s'empressant de glisser bien plus bas, sous le tissu fluide du pantalon de Yukimura. Une telle action fut récompensée d'un véritable grondement de la part du dirigeant qui n'en fut que plus encouragé à dévorer la peau fine du cou de son protégé, délaissant ça et là bien des marques possessives, tout en pinçant avec justesse ses chairs roses et tendres qui l'appelaient outrageusement.

**_Yukimura- sam…a…. !!!**

Les deux amants ainsi enlacés se figèrent dans leur activité passionnelle. Et si Sasuke s'empressa de détourner les yeux, tout honteux de s'être fait ainsi prendre les mains dans un lieu classé hautement confidentiel, Yukimura n'arborait aucune couleur vivace sur son visage lorsqu'il posa son regard sur une Kosuke qui, elle, ne cachait pas sa gêne de les prendre ainsi sur le fait. Devant la moue impartiale de son seigneur, elle se décida néanmoins à faire abstraction des deux corps partiellement dénudés et étroitement enlacés, et se donna du courage d'un toussotement maladroit.

**_Pensez-vous que l'argent puisse se marier au doré ?**

Sasuke en vint presque à ressentir quelques pulsions meurtrières pour cette femme qui osait les interrompre pour une telle question. N'y avait-il donc aucune retenue, réflexion dans les actes des guerriers des Sanadas ? Le jeune ninja considéra un instant sa propre situation et notamment l'endroit où se trouvaient ses mains à l'instant même avant d'abandonner : non effectivement il n'y en avait pas.

**_Oui avec néanmoins une prépondérance d'argent pour une parcelle moins abondante de doré.**

**_B-bien ! Merci**.

Puis n'attendant pas davantage, la jeune femme quitta la pièce pour refermer vivement la porte derrière elle avec une certaine maladresse compréhensible vu les aspects de la conjoncture.

**_Soit…où en étions-nous ?**

Sasuke soupira.

**_J'étais sur le point de te branler outrageusement tout en me préparant à te faire la fellation de ta vie et il me semble que tu envisageais très sérieusement de me doigter… Yukimura ?**

Le séduisant brun se stoppa dans la reprise de ses actions, ses doigts plongés dans sa bouche et qu'il s'apprêtait à sucer sans vergogne pour préparer au mieux le « joli petit cul bien étroit » de son protégé.

**_Je déteste les femmes et leurs questionnements… !**

**_C'est compréhensible…**

**_…**

**_…**

**_…**

**_…**

**_Dis, Yukimura ?**

**_Hmm ?**

Sasuke ne releva pas le grognement intempestif qui accompagna la réponse de son dirigeant. Il faut dire que celui-ci caressait avec générosité l'intérieur de ses cuisses et s'apprêtait à l'explorer avec chaleur lorsqu'il l'avait à nouveau stoppé.

**_Tu crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu me fasses un toucher annal maintenant ou bien que tu commences par une caresse buccale ?**

Ainsi pris de court, Yukimura se décida finalement à relever les yeux vers son protégé pour le considérer quelques instants, incrédule. Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il capitula face au fou rire qui montait en lui. Tout cela sous la moue vexée de son compagnon qui s'insurgea innocemment :

**_Hé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?**

**

* * *

**

No comment quant à ce one-shot-ci.


	5. Deux en un 1

**Deux en un (1)**

**

* * *

**

_Rating K_

_Deux ans plus tard,…_

Aujourd'hui était jour exceptionnel pour les fidèles de la **B.K **qui s'étaient réunis tous ensembles autour de leur maître dont ils demeuraient encore les serviteurs. Si Yuya grinçait des dents de voir sa maison pleine à craquer, elle n'en demeurait pas moins chaleureuse et les avait accueilli avec le sourire. Elle restait cependant austère avec son vaurien de mari et l'avait laissé dormir sur le palier la nuit dernière sans aucun remord : on n'avait pas idée d'inviter plus d'une dizaine de personnes subitement ! Certes, ils fêtaient le premier anniversaire de leur dernier rejeton. Ce n'était tout de même pas une raison décente pour profiter de l'occasion et improviser ainsi une petite fête qui se terminerait en communauté restreinte autour des bouteilles. Franchement, les hommes !

**_Tu as besoin d'aide Yuya ?**

Kami-sama ! En voilà un qui tenait la route enfin ! Elle l'aurait su plus tôt qu'elle aurait appliqué les conseils d'Akari ; elle lui aurait laissé volontiers ce flambeur de Kyo et se serait rabattu sur Sasuke, un homme, un vrai ! Se retenant d'embrasser le jeune Shinobi pour l'altruisme dont il savait faire preuve, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant :

**_Non c'est bon, merci. J'ai enfin terminé de préparer les plats avec Sakuya et Okuni. Tu es gentil…**

Fronçant des sourcils à cette dernière phrase, Sasuke ne releva cependant pas et eut plutôt un sourire moqueur tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil curieux à la cuisine en parfait état :

**_Avec de telles partenaires, je crois que tu peux t'avouer chanceuse de demeurer indemne. Tu aurais dû m'appeler plutôt…**

**_Allons, allons… Ne te rend pas plus irrésistible que tu n'es, tu veux ? **Répliqua la chasseuse de prime tout en invitant le jeune homme à quitter la pièce d'une poussée dans le dos, un sourire idiot sur le visage. **Ou je vais vraiment regretter de ne pas t'avoir épousé.**

Loin de se renfrogner de son succès, Sasuke se permit même un léger rire. Après tout un homme ne pouvait qu'être enchanté de se savoir apprécier des femmes. Même si cet homme en question était déjà pris, réservé, marqué propriété-privée-défense-de-toucher-ou-consommer-ou-toute-autre-forme-de-contact-affectif. Quel dommage franchement ! Yukimura était décidément quelqu'un de prévenant.

**_Oka-san !**

Une boule de cheveux blonds venait de faire son apparition dans le couloir pour se stopper devant eux. Sasha du haut de ses désormais sept ans passés, jeta un regard affolé à sa mère pour agiter frénétiquement les bras.

**_C'est Makka ! Il est réveillé ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?**

Loin de se laisser dépasser par l'affolement de sa fille et étant habituée aux violentes expressions de ses émotions, Yuya s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'enfant pour lui caresser les joues tout en lui intimant de se calmer. Sasuke à ce tableau ne put s'empêcher de sourire de tendresse, notant à quel point les deux se ressemblaient.

**_Distrais-le, j'arrive tout de suite d'accord ?**

**_D'accord !**

Moins d'une seconde plus tard ils étaient de nouveaux seuls. Soupirant de lassitude, Yuya accepta la main tendue de Sasuke pour se relever. D'un mouvement vif elle épousseta son kimono aux couleurs du printemps pour s'avancer dans le couloir, le shinobi sur ses talons. Ils passèrent devant les portes de papier de riz de la salle principale derrière lesquelles résonnaient exclamations enjouées et rires, pour s'engager dans un petit escalier menant à un étage supérieur.

**__...et les papillons ils sont jaunes parce qu'ils ont mangé le soleil ! C'est Luciole qui me l'a dit, tu sais ? En _plus… Ah ! 'Ka-san ! Je l'occupe tu vois !**

Yuya eut un sourire devant l'expression ravie de sa fille qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, se penchant au-dessus de la rambarde d'un lit à barreaux taillé dans le bois autrefois par Kyo et qui avait servi pour elle aussi. Ébouriffant avec tendresse les cheveux de Sasha, la jeune maman fit de même pour attirer dans ses bras un jeune Makka fraîchement éveillé soit une boule de poils rouge cramoisi, d'où le prénom de Makka qui signifiait en japonais « pourpre » ou encore « tout rouge ». A défaut d'avoir les yeux de papa, la touffe du gosse en avait pris la couleur. Soit une certaine surprise pour Yuya le jour de la naissance…

**_Ohayo mon soleil.**

Relevant avec amusement l'exclamation joyeuse du petit, Sasuke baissa la tête vers Sasha qui se tenait à ses côtés, la moue boudeuse. Curieux quant à la raison de cette expression étonnement familière de sa filleule, il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui confier à mi-voix, sans lâcher la silhouette de sa mère des yeux :

**_Je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec lui…**

**_Tu es jeune encore Sasha. Cela viendra. Ce n'est pas ton fils.**

**_Oui mais c'est mon frère.**

**_Laisse-toi du temps. Tu apprendras vite.**

Elle leva la tête vers lui en fronçant ses jolis sourcils pour former une paire d'ailes d'oiseaux alors qu'à quelques pas, Makka gazouillait littéralement sous les câlins de sa maman.

**_Tu es toujours très confiant là-dessus Parrain… C'est parce que tu vas avoir un enfant avec Yukimura ?**

Les joues du Shinobi de désormais vingt printemps s'enflammèrent à ces propos. Étrangement gêné, il repoussa la vague vision d'un ventre arrondi et d'un marmot aux cheveux platine et aux yeux couleur de braise. Un rire maladroit lui échappa alors qu'il hochait négativement la tête :

**_Je doute que ce soit réellement possible, Sasha.**

**_Pourtant je trouve que ce serait une bonne chose…**

**_Yuya !** S'exclama un peu trop fortement le shinobi. **Ne sois pas ridicule ! C'est impossible. Et tant mieux !**

Cela ne fit malheureusement que redoubler le fou rire de la jeune femme qui berçait avec tendresse un Makka repu de caresses et de baisers. Honteux devant un tel amusement à ses dépends, Sasuke se résolut à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de ne plus porter attention à cette amie indigne qui osait lui faire part ouvertement de ses fantasmes. Parce que cela, ça en était pour sûr !

**_C'est parce que Yukimura ne se concentre pas assez… Je suis sûre que si tu le motivais pour qu'il prenne davantage à cœur son ouvrage, d'ici quelques semaines ce serait bon !**

**_Yuya…** Fit-il menaçant.

Elle ne releva cependant pas le danger et continua impétueusement :

**_Qu'est-ce qui t'assure réellement que cela est impossible ? Après tout, Hishigi reste Hishigi ! Il t'a peut être gardé une surprise en réserve. Et puis, son principal but avec Fubuki était de préserver la nouvelle génération des Mibus, non ? Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas permis tout moyen de reproduction possible pour doubler les chances d'héritiers ?**

Cette fois aucune protestation ne se fit entendre et la jeune mère se tourna vers Sasuke pour écarquiller des yeux. Le visage du shinobi avait littéralement blanchi et il s'était figé, son regard horrifié perdu dans le vague. Il ne fallut qu'un mouvement de Sasha qui tira la manche de son habit, pour lui redonner vie. Une seconde plus tard il se précipitait à l'étage inférieur le cœur battant.

Il devait parler à Akari. De toute urgence !

* * *

Juste pour Naémir. J'avais prévenu quant à ne pas prendre au sérieux ce recueil ! Prochain one-shot : l'art de manipuler les mots par Yukimura Sanada.


	6. Refus parental 1

**Refus parental (1)**

**

* * *

**

_Rating K_

_Cinq ans plus tôt,…_

Yukimura était nerveux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nobushige Toyotomi Sanada Saemonnosuke Yukimura ressentait une formidable appréhension qui faisait trembler ses mains, manquant de renverser le contenu de sa tasse. Il ne parvenait pas à apprécier le thé de Sakuya et sa gorge était étrangement nouée.

**_Yukimura-san, tu es certain que ça va aller ?**

Lançant un bref coup d'œil à Kyoshiro qui se tenait agenouillé à ses côtés sous les auvents, il eut un rire étranglé pour agiter frénétiquement la tête. Bien sûr que non, ça n'irait pas ! Comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant, lui mais aussi Sakuya, que cela se terminerait bien ? C'était on ne peut plus clair, ils ne connaissaient vraiment pas l'homme qu'était son père. Absolument pas. Sinon ils ne lui auraient pas assuré ainsi que tout se passerait bien. C'était impossible !

**_Veux-tu du thé à nouveau ?**

**_Non merci.** Répondit-il un peu abruptement pour reposer sa tasse devant lui.

Il était venu chez eux dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de calme avant l'entrevue qui déterminerait son existence entière. Maintenant il se rendait compte que rien ne pouvait plus calmer son inquiétude et ses doutes, que leur comportement naturellement amical ne faisait que le rendre davantage soucieux.

**_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là ?** Marmonna t-il pitoyablement.

**_L'amour ne se commande pas.**

**_Je n'aurais pas dû accepter…**

**_C'est ainsi.**

**_Nous n'en serions pas là.**

**_Considère cela comme une avancée dans votre couple.**

**_Nous aurions mieux fait de rester tranquillement dans notre coin.**

**_Il était temps d'officialiser.**

**_Tu peux parler Kyoshiro ! Toi, tu n'as pas de famille à qui annoncer que tu te maries avec Sakuya ! Moi j'ai un père ! Un frère ! A informer quant à ma vie de couple et au fait que je suis raide dingue d'un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans qui se trouve être l'un de mes protecteurs !**

Kyoshiro considéra un instant la situation et ne put qu'acquiescer timidement. Compte tenu des informations, Yukimura marquait un point pour cette fois et il ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur de crier ainsi sur lui. Il ne faisait que passer ses nerfs et son inquiétude, compréhensibles, sur la personne la plus proche.

**_Dis-toi que…** Hésita t-il. **Cela aurait pu être pire ?**

**_Ah oui ?** Fit hargneusement le dirigeant. **Et qui a-t-il de pire qu'un garçon de vingt-cinq années plus jeune que moi, qui se trouve être mon subalterne dans la hiérarchie et qui ne pourra jamais me donner d'héritier ?**

**_Tu l'aimes ?**

**_Bien sûr que oui je l'aime triple idiot !**

**_Et bien si ton père tient réellement à toi, il ne pourra que bénir votre relation. Le principal est que tu sois heureux, non ?**

Yukimura dont la rage était brutalement retombée eut un piteux rire pour porter ses mains à son visage et gémir un pitoyable _« Je vais mourir… »_, laissant un Kyoshiro désemparé. Sakuya que les éclats de voix avaient attiré et qui était parvenue à reposer son plateau de thé sans détruire la moitié de la maison, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante de celui qui était le plus redouté des Tokugawas et qui était redevenu le fils apeuré des remontrances de son papoun...paternel.

**_Il ne va jamais me pardonner…**

**_Peut être devrais-tu en informer Noboyuki-san en premier. Ton frère est certainement plus ouvert que ton père et, si tu parviens à le rallier à ta cause, pourras être un allié de poids face à lui. Non ?**

**_Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas Sasuke-kun. Ils savent que c'est un garçon droit et honnête, qui est prêt à te protéger. **Rajouta Kyoshiro.

Yukimura eut un vague marmonnement, étudiant ces propos avec soin. Certes, c'était vrai. Ils avaient raison tous les deux et il devait procéder comme le lui avait indiqué Sakuya. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le refus de son père. Que se passerait-il s'il n'acceptait pas Sasuke ? C'était surtout là, l'origine de son appréhension.

**_Je suis sûr que Sasuke sera extrêmement touché de savoir que tu l'as annoncé à ta famille. Lui aussi connaît ton père et ton frère, je suis certain qu'il sera prêt à récompenser comme il se le doit ton effort…**

**_Kyoshiro ! **S'exclama Sakuya en rougissant violemment, consciente du sous-entendu que faisait son mari. **Yukimura-san n'écoute pas ce qu'il… Yukimura-san ?**

Là où se tenait il y a quelques secondes à peine le dirigeant, ne restait plus que du vide. Levant les yeux, ils ne purent apercevoir qu'une silhouette au loin qui s'éloignait à grands pas pour échanger un regard étonné.

**_On dirait que ça l'a motivé…**

---

**_Je te demande pardon ?!**

Yukimura soupira pour reprendre sa respiration et répéter ses précédents propos :

**_Mon grand frère, tu sais combien je t'aime et je t'adore, combien tu es cher à mon cœur. Rappelle-toi ce jour, alors que je comptais quelques vingt et un printemps, où nous nous entretenions avec sagesse et fraternité sur les beautés de la vie jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes attaqués par quelques brigands de la région. Ce jour-là, grâce à mon incroyable adresse j'avais su tirer d'une situation défavorable mon frère aimé et chéri dont l'esprit élevé survolant le ciel en avait oublié dans son panache de prendre son sabre. Tu m'avais alors, grand frère adoré, annoncé que tu avais envers moi une dette que tu n'oublierais pas en tant que mon aîné et mon modèle sur qui j'ai tant appris et qui a su forgé l'homme que je suis maintenant par la voie de la réflexion et de la prudence, qualités qui me saillent de par ton éducation protectrice si nécessiteuse de mon bien être. Aussi, parce que les valeurs du samouraï ont défini ma vie toute entière et qui je ne m'y suis jamais dérogé, avec humilité je t'ai libéré de cette dette.**

**Cependant aujourd'hui, je suis venu te demander d'oublier cet excès de mansuétude que j'ai eu alors pour toi à l'époque. La situation en est ainsi et je suis là pour te demander ma contrepartie. Sache que cela ne change rien à mes sentiments envers toi, qui n'ont jamais été aussi respectueux et fiers de te compter comme mon frère. Cependant je suis aujourd'hui démuni et j'ai besoin de ta gentillesse, ta compréhension et ta grande ouverture d'esprit. Aussi je te demande d'accepter ceci et de défendre ma cause auprès de notre père que je suis venu plaider…**

**Je suis tombé amoureux et je désire passer le reste de ma vie aux côtés de la personne qui est désormais chère à mon cœur.**

**_...**

**_...**

**_Heu… Oui. Et ?** Balbutia pitoyablement Noboyuki qui avait suivi avec peine le discours de son frère. **C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?**

**_Cette personne a quinze ans.**

**_Ah !**

**_Elle se trouve ne pas être de mon statut social.**

**_Ah.**

**_C'est un garçon.**

**_Ah…**

**_M'as-tu écouté Noboyuki ?**

**_B-bien sûr ! Cette personne a quinze ans, n'est pas du même statut social que toi et se trouve être un garçon. J'ai bi… PARDON ?!**

Yukimura eut un gémissement plaintif. On y était.

---

Soit, Yukimura devait l'avouer : il était impressionné. Pas un seul instant la moustache de son père n'avait frémi au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Son visage demeurait impassible, neutre, comme d'habitude et aucun élément n'était venu briser ce tableau de quiétude. Pas même alors qu'il venait de se taire pour se tourner vers son frère, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, en retrait dans la pièce, pour lui lancer un regard timide et un sourire appuyé :

**_Grand _frèèèèrrreee_…**

**_Heu, et bien… Heu…** Commença avec éloquence Noboyuki. **Je suis…pour ma part…de, de tout cœur avec Yukimura. Je pense que…ce n'est pas vraiment…si, grave ! Qu'il soit…avec…quelqu'un…qui ne correspond pas…réellement aux… « critères ». Le plus important,…pour lui ! Bien sûr ! Et de vivre…avec…cette personne qu'il aime… Après tout nous ne pouvons que vouloir son…son bonheur ! Non ? Et il demeurera toujours, de mon côté, un moyen d'avoir un hériter. Pour la famille Sanada. Je suis là. Encore. Hein ? Heu… Voilà.**

Yukimura qui jusqu'ici souffler plus ou moins discrètement son texte à son frère, eut un grand sourire pour se tourner vers son père demeurait immobile tout du long de cette ridicule mise en scène. Sa mine réjouie pâlit cependant considérablement quant un tressaillement dans la mâchoire de son paternel indiqua que celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche, soit parler, soit donner son avis final. Non, jamais, Yukimura ne s'était senti aussi tendu.

**_Son nom.**

**_Heu… Et bien… **Balbutia t-il pour baisser la tête et murmurer inaudiblement, **Sasuke… Sasuke Sarutobi.**

**_SARUTOBI ?!**

Deux paires de yeux se posèrent sur lui, l'une à peine étonnée, l'autre franchement furieuse, Noboyuki sans plus attendre plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, conscient d'avoir fait une énorme bavure quant à son pseudo soutien dans la démarche de son frère. Mais franchement ! Il aurait pu le prévenir ! Sarutobi…

**_Heu… Ha ha, bien sûr ! Sarutobi ! Enfin ! Ha, ha ha ha… Ha… Haaa…**

**_Ça ira, Noboyuki.** Coupa leur père.

Les deux hommes se raidirent. Avec une infinie lenteur le regard du patriarche passa de l'aîné au cadet, pour finalement se fixer sur celui-ci et le jauger un long moment. Sentant venir la catastrophe à plein nez, Yukimura tenta vainement de paraître détendu, sans y parvenir et lorsque que de nouveau son père parla, il ne tenait plus :

**_Je refuse…**

**_P-pardon ?!**

Il avait bondi sur ses pieds sans même en prendre conscience, se campant fièrement sur ses jambes pour mépriser de toute sa hauteur ce paternel plus froid et insensible qu'un Akira résolument déterminé.

**_Vous refusez ?! Sans même nous donner une chance ? Alors que cela fait désormais plus de deux ans que nous nous aimons ?! Vous refusez sans même le laisser se défendre ? Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un garçon ? Parce qu'il est bien plus jeune que moi ? Ça vous dérange tant que cela ? De savoir que c'est un de mes guerriers ? Mais que vaut notre statut à l'heure actuelle ? Nous ne sommes rien et vous le savez, non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi non ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de fermer les yeux ! Et je refuse tout bonnement de l'abandonner ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Parce que je ne veux plus perdre ceux qui me sont chers ! Et surtout pas lui ! Refusez, refusez donc ! Avec ou sans votre accord, finalement cela n'a pas d'importance ! Mais vous ne pourrez pas me dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenu ! C'est tout !**

**_Un samouraï se doit de réagir avec sagesse et retenue. D'autant plus si ce samouraï compte des hommes sous son commandement, l'impétuosité mène à leurs pertes et à celle du samouraï. Yukimura, ne retiendras-tu donc jamais aucune des leçons que j'ai pu te donner ?**

Devant une telle réaction, le principal concerné resta muet de stupeur. Après tout, il venait de se déclarer ouvertement révolutionnaire contre le régime tyrannique familial et s'attendait plutôt à recevoir brimades et nombreuses attaques concernant ce soudain revirement de bord. Pas à une morale.

**_Assis-toi et laisse-moi terminer mes précédents propos avant que tu ne m'interrompes avec…virulence, je dois le reconnaître.**

S'exécutant avec méfiance, après tout cela n'assurait rien quant à une possible réévaluation de son cas auprès de la cour suprême, Yukimura soutint sans aucune hésitation le regard que posa sur lui son père.

**_Soit… Je refuse toute autre possibilité que celle de vous unir officiellement. A partir de maintenant, j'exige de ta part une présence complète auprès de ton amant et une totale obéissance à ses exigences sans aucune différence de statut acceptée. Puisque tu lui sembles si fidèle, et devant une telle démonstration que celle qui vient d'avoir eu lieu, je pense qu'un tel choix de ma part ne peut que te combler…**

**_T-total obéissance ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Ce qui veut dire…que…si Sasuke me demande de…de ne plus boire de saké…**

**_Alors tu n'en boiras plus. Oui. Cela pose t-il un problème ?**

**_Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Voyons ! Ha ha ! **Se reprit Yukimura devant le regard soupçonneux de son père.

**_Bien, je l'espère. Nous, héritiers des Sanadas, avons toujours eu la fierté de servir nos épouses, ou époux, et de répondre à leurs besoins. Tout en les protégeant, évidemment. Je ne peux plus que te demander d'être à la hauteur de celui que tu aimes et de t'en montrer méritant.**

Yukimura, ne sachant plus s'il était soulagé ou non d'une telle décision et qui voyait déjà disparaître ses fidèles petites bouteilles, acquiesça machinalement. Se relevant, puisqu'il estimait la discussion close sur le sort de son saké, il s'immobilisa cependant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se détourner.

**_Cependant Père, sachez que si vient le jour où il m'ordonnera de fuir et de l'abandonner… Je refuserai d'exécuter un tel ordre.**

**_Comme tu voudras. Après tout tu respecteras ainsi ton devoir de demeurer à ses côtés et de le protéger.**

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long regard et le temps d'un instant, il crut apercevoir un sourire fier sur les lèvres de son paternel. Se pensant victime d'une quelconque hallucination, il eut un dernier geste de salut pour quitter la pièce, plantant ainsi son père et son frère qui arborait une expression familière lui rappelant les truites du jardin de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Il était temps d'aller prévenir Sasuke et de recevoir enfin une récompense pour ce dur labeur.

**_Ah la, la… Je lui souhaite bien du courage moi, à Sarutobi.

* * *

**

J'avoue, l'un de mes préférés. J'aurais bien aimé jouer le même problème du côté de Sasuke, mais je vois mal comment entrer en contact avec Hishigi. Peut être par le biais du chat de Fubuki ? _*imagine un Sasuke virulent s'exprimant avec de grands gestes face à un pauvre matou*_ Hem...


	7. Deux en un 2

**Deux en un (2)**

**

* * *

**

_Rating K_

_Cinq ans plus tard,… _

Sasuke était désespéré. Sasuke était désespéré mais Akari était catégorique. Désormais il n'était plus question d'une quelconque plaisanterie ou fantasme féminin et il maudissait sincèrement Yuya pour avoir amené un tel sujet sur le tapis. Mais Akari était catégorique. Et cette soirée entre vieux compagnons de route s'était transformée en véritable cauchemar pour le shinobi qui ne pensait plus qu'à retrouver une certaine personne bien définie qui, peut être, saurait le renseigner quant à l'origine de son état.

**_Yukimura…** Appela t-il doucereux alors qu'il cherchait le dirigeant.

**_Sarutobi ?**

Ah non, perdu. Sasuke eut un soupir de dépit, son âme de tueur agacée de tomber sur un Luciole occupé à titiller une chenille dans une petite pièce attenante. Jetant un regard noir sur le sacré du ciel qui n'avait fait mine de se relever à son entrée, il se figea cependant dans son action de refermer la porte lorsque la voix atone s'éleva :

**_Il n'est pas ici.**

**_Hé ?**

**_Tu le cherches, non ? Qui pourrais-tu chercher d'autre, de toutes façons. Mais il n'est pas ici.** Répéta t-il.

**_Où alors ?**

**_En ville. Acheter du saké avec Kyo.**

Cette fois Sasuke soupira ET se laissa glisser au sol de dépit. L'enfoiré, au moment même où il avait besoin de lui, il fallait qu'il ne pense qu'à ses petites bouteilles. C'était malin de lever son interdiction habituelle pour l'occasion, tiens ! Maintenant il se retrouvait seul, seul à attendre. Et il n'était pas là.

Le shinobi ressentit comme une pointe d'amertume dans la gorge qu'il s'empressa de chasser. Bien obligé de passer le temps et ne se sentant pas de rire et bavarder avec les autres maintenant, il porta son attention sur Luciole et sa passionnante activité, décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce que « Môssieur » se décide à rentrer. Autant dire qu'il avait le temps.

**_Tu es déçu.** Constata ce dernier sans pour autant quitter sa chenille des yeux.

Surpris du ton de voix étrangement sérieux du guerrier, il haussa les épaules, peu enclin à discuter de cela avec un allumé de première qui pouvait passer de la machine à tuer au blondinet désuet et particulièrement stupide. Certes, il était l'un des rares à se rappeler que Luciole parvenait aussi à proférer des paroles qui, passant pour des inepties, se révéler très vraies, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur d'extrapoler sur sa pitoyable situation.

**_Il ne va pas te laisser. Il tient bien trop à toi. Et toi trop à lui. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous laisser partir l'un et l'autre.**

Sasuke cligna stupidement des yeux pour écarquiller ces derniers et pointer un doigt tremblant sur le blond.

**_N-non ! C'est toi qui… ?**

**_Qui rédige les tests de psychologie pour le journal des Mibus ? Oui.**

Le shinobi en demeura comme deux ronds de flanc. Mince alors ! Sa petite activité préférée de la semaine, il la devait à Luciole. Bon soit, ça l'avait toujours un peu surpris que Shinrei soit capable de pondre de telles choses, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que les deux frères aient su se serrer les coudes sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper joyeusement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

**_Vous ne vous entretuez plus toi et Shinrei ?**

**_Hmm… Plus vraiment.**

**_Plus vraiment ?**

**_D'une autre manière, si tu préfères.**

**_Ah.**

Et de nouveau le silence s'installa. Sasuke se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise quant aux derniers propos qu'il avait pu échanger avec le sacré du ciel. Il avait bêtement l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de gros, très gros, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Chassant cette impression stupide, il se mit à jouer avec la lumière diffusée par la fenêtre sur le sol, créant l'ombre de quelques créatures tout en surveillant l'avancée du soleil.

**_Il va être surpris, quand tu vas le lui annoncer.**

Le shinobi haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette désagréable impression qui lui soufflait que le blondinet chasseur de chenilles avait deviné son état, soit la raison de son emportement envers Yukimura ? Peut être parce qu'il s'agissait de Luciole, tout simplement. Après tout, ce n'était pas une première, l'homme était étrange. Il s'étonnait même à peine qu'il ait pu ainsi tout deviner. S'il rédigeait les tests psychologiques du journal des Mibus…

**_Il l'a bien cherché !**

**_Pourtant ce genre de choses se font à deux, non ?**

Bon, il devait le reconnaître, Luciole, il avait entièrement raison. Certainement que Yukimura n'était pas plus au courant de cette possibilité que lui. Sauf que voilà, il aurait dû être là à l'instant, prêt à l'écouter. Et il n'était pas là. Il était parti en ville s'acheter du saké. Et lui, lui il l'attendait comme un idiot.

**_Si tu ne veux pas l'attendre alors ne l'attend pas.** Murmura le sacré du ciel comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Sasuke eut une moue moqueuse. Pour une vérité c'en était une, certes ! Mais ça ne l'éclairait pas plu… Il jeta un regard surpris sur le guerrier. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. Ce fut alors la lumière dans l'esprit du shinobi qui ne demeura pas une seconde de plus dans la pièce, s'échappant au-dehors après un **« Merci ! »** retentissant pour le plus grand psychanalyste de toute l'Histoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il parcourait les rues de la ville au pas de course, à la recherche d'une tête bien connue parmi une foule restreinte. Ce qui facilitait grandement sa tâche. Connaissant l'animal, il visita les principaux quartiers des plaisirs fournisseurs de saké tout en surveillant cependant les bordels avec l'espoir de ne pas l'y trouver. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, le dirigeant avait abandonné ce genre d'habitudes. N'empêche qu'on ne savait jamais !

**_Y… Yukimura !**

Le samouraï se tourna immédiatement vers lui, apparemment surpris de le voir ici mais ne détenant aucune bouteille de saké, chose qui n'était absolument pas normale et que Sasuke s'empressa de noter dans un coin de son esprit. Ignorant les exclamations étonnées de son compagnon, le shinobi entraîna ce dernier hors de la foule pour trouver un peu plus de calme et une atmosphère décidément plus correcte quant à ce qu'il devait lui annoncer.

**_Akari viens de m'annoncer quelque chose…**

Yukimura tiqua aussitôt à l'emploi du prénom de la soigneuse du groupe. Fronçant des sourcils et craignant déjà le pire, il ne fut guère assuré en voyant Sasuke hésiter, comme choisissant ses mots. N'étant pas en état de supporter une telle attente, il encouragea son shinobi à s'exprimer.

**_Tu m'as foutu enceint !**

Bon, l'expression n'était peut être pas celle qui convenait le plus mais il y était parvenu, à lui dire, à le lui annoncer. Et maintenant il attendait, encore, que Yukimura se décide à réagir, ne serait-ce qu'à bouger un sourcil. Le samouraï demeurait cependant une statue de pierre, figée, repassant en boucle la même phrase encore et encore… Sasuke n'aimait pas attendre, il martela :

**_C'est impossible je sais, mais Hishigi avait prévu le coup. Tu m'as foutu enceint Yukimura. Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais en ville si ce n'était pas pour y acheter du saké ?**

**_Cherché un endroit pour demain soir, pour fêter "notre anniversaire" de notre côté… **Répondit-il machinalement sous le regard attendri de son impitoyable shinobi.

**_Je vois… Tu ne dis rien, pour…"tu-sais-quoi", ça te dérange tant que ça ?**

La voix de Sasuke s'était faite plus douce, moins abrupte. Yukimura hocha négativement la tête pour lui porter toute son attention de ses yeux perdus.

**_Non, non… Disons que je ne…réalise pas encore…**

**_Soit. Je te laisse cinq minutes grand maximum pour le comprendre ou je m'en vais !**

**_Cinq minutes ? Tu es dur…**

**_Je sais, désolé.**

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu jusqu'à ce…

**_Sarutobi ? Tu es venu nous rejoindre ?**

**_Kyo !! Tu sais quoi ?**

Avant même que le shinobi ne puisse répondre à Kyo qui venait tout juste de parvenir à leur hauteur, apportant une réserve de saké avec lui, Yukimura s'était précipité devant le démon, un sourire immense étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il clamait avec fierté :

**_Je vais être Papa ! Je vais être père d'un gosse !**

**_Deux.**

Le regard couleur braise se posa sur lui. Sasuke eut un sourire devant l'incompréhension qui y brillait pour afficher une fausse moue désolée.

**_Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? Ce sont des jumeaux.**

**

* * *

**

No comment.


	8. Cartes sur table 1

**Cartes sur table (1)  
**

* * *

_Rating K_

_Six mois plus tard,…_

**_Et dans l'instant futur, je vois…**

**_Tu vois… Répéta avec nervosité Saizo.**

**_Je vois…LA MORT !**

**_HAAAAA !!!!!!! NON !!!!**

**_C'est pas fini, oui ?!**

Saizo se reprit vivement à l'entrée colérique de Sasuke. Tous savaient qu'ennuyer le shinobi n'était plus monnaie courante et que ses colères, ou tout autre mouvement d'humeur, était à éviter sans discussion. Ne jamais ennuyer une femme enceinte, Kyo l'avait appris à ses dépends avec Yuya. La joyeuse petite famille des Sanadas en faisait de même avec Sasuke. Même Noboyuki avait rasé les murs sans demander son reste. Quant à Yukimura n'en parlons pas ! Le pauvre était si frustré des revirements soudains d'humeur de son compagnon qu'il en était retombé au stade de la découverte adolescente et de l'utilisation de sa main droite.

**_Akira et Yukimura ne vont plus tarder de rentrer, Tokito. Je les ai senti pénétrer dans le périmètre de la maison.**

La jeune femme acquiesça, non sans jeter un regard machiavélique à Saizo tout en rangeant ses cartes de tarot qu'elle avait étalé sur la table, satisfaite de voir le ninja frissonner de peur. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas prête de lui avouer qu'elle le faisait marcher, ce ne serait pas si drôle sinon. Lui tirer les cartes s'était révélée être une activité passionnante et étrangement jubilatoire, surtout lorsqu'elle lui annonçait des événements tragiques. Sa tête était impayable !

**_Destin malheureux ?** Demanda soudainement Sasuke à un Saizo désappointé.

Celui-ci considéra avec prudence le sourire moqueur du shinobi. Ce dernier abordait son huitième mois et un ventre parfaitement plat qui avait fait « _criser_ » Yuya de jalousie. C'était à se demander où le mince jeune homme parvenait à porter ses deux futurs sales gosses. Parce que ce serait forcément des sales gosses, aucune autre option n'était possible et ce bien que Yukimura-sama soit le père.

**_Hm…** Grogna t-il finalement tout en veillant à ne pas agacé Sasuke.

Celui-ci eut à cette réponse un léger rire. Soit, maintenant c'était à lui, Saizo, d'être agacé. Et comme pour envenimer davantage les choses, Tokito eut un sourire diabolique avant d'expliquer précisément à Sasuke les raisons d'une telle mise en scène :

**_Monsieur désirait savoir s'il trouverait enfin la femme idéale pour vivre avec lui.**

**_Oooh... Ce n'est pas gagné alors !**

Saizo en voyant le regard profondément moqueur du shinobi de vingt ans eut quelques pulsions meurtrières envers Tokito. Ces deux-là en tant que tueurs sans foi ni loi s'entendaient plutôt bien, même trop bien. Ils établissaient ensembles quelques manières de tuer particulièrement sadiques qu'ils s'empressaient de tester chacun de leur côté pour de nouveau les comparer et chercher à chaque rencontre le moyen de faire couler le plus de sang possible. Sans se tâcher. Toujours, sans se tâcher.

**_Pas vraiment non. Au final ce pauvre Saizo va subir une malchance irrémédiable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, le malheur l'attend bientôt suivi de la douleur, ainsi que, bien évidemment, la mort qui va le prendre par surprise alors qu'il s'étranglera avec ses baguettes en mangeant du poisson. Et le pire c'est qu'il perdra son bandana préféré. Quel destin tragique...**

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient d'une joie mauvaise qui fit frissoner le pauvre ninja. Ne supportant pas plus les ondes malsaines qui provenaient d'elle en sa direction, il se décida pour quitter la pièce hâtivement sur une excuse à la va-vite, échappant à ses deux tarés. Non-conscient, bien entendu, que ceux-ci riaient de sa réaction alors qu'il se précipitait vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y retrouver une Kosuke apte à calmer ses angoisses. C'est à peine s'il remarqua d'ailleurs son seigneur et Akira de retour, qui se dirigeaient vers la pièce qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Se contentant d'un bref signe de tête, il ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps.

**_Pauvre Saizo, j'en viendrais presque à éprouver de la pitié pour lui...**

**_Tu es trop bon Sasuke. Garde ta pitié pour ceux qui la mérite.**

**_Qu'as-tu encore fait à Saizo, Tokito ?!**

La jeune femme qui mélangeait machinalement ses cartes, leva la tête vers la porte qui avait coulissé, révélant un Akira en parfaite forme et un Yukimura tout joyeux tenant une masse de poils étrange dans ses bras. Les deux hommes étaient partis précédemment en ville sous l'ordre d'un Kawanosuke manquant d'ingrédients pour son ragoût et en avaient profité pour faire quelques arrêts dans des boutiques qui les intéressaient.

**_Oh rien de spécial. Je lui ai juste tiré les cartes, ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute si son destin est à ce point malheureux ! **Répondit avec une moue innocente la jeune fille, prenant surtout soin de modéliser sa voix puisque l'ancien sacré du ciel ne pouvait apercevoir son sourire étincelant.

Il n'en avait pas besoin et ne crut pas un seul instant à la non-culpabilité de celle qui lui collait aux basques depuis des années sans jamais sans lasser. D'une certaine manière, au niveau de ce dernier point, ça l'arrangeait. Puisque lui non plus n'avait pas envie de la voir partir et qu'il s'accomodait désormais très bien de sa présence. Bien sûr, il n'était pas prêt à lui avouer cela. Jamais. Plutôt crier partout dans le monde que Luciole était plus intelligent et doué que lui, en dansant la samba seulement vêtu de tabi. Quoique...

Le fait est qu'Akira ne chercha pas plus loin, habitué aux petits plaisirs pas très nets de sa compagne de route et se contenta de pousser un soupir marquant qu'il ne la croyait pas. S'asseyant à son tour sur le tatamis, il prit place à ses côtés face à la table pour porter son attention sur les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, à savoir Sasuke et Yukimura. Le dirigeant tendait désormais fièrement sa masse de poils qui se révéla être une énorme peluche, marchandant avec le shinobi quant à l'offrir à leurs futurs rejetons.

**_...te l'accorde. Je dois le reconnaître, elle est plutôt jolie. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu gros pour eux ?**

**_Ils seront deux.**

**_Bon certes, mais...rose ?**

**_Le marchand m'a dit que ce n'était pas rose mais _feuchia _!**

**_C'est encore pire. Et puis...une souris ?**

**_Ce n'est pas une souris !**

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

**_C'est un mignon souriceau !**

Non-conscient de ses joues flamboyantes à l'énoncé de ce qui était encore son surnom, le jeune homme scrupta avec attention le sourire lumineux de Yukimura, cherchant là la preuve d'un délit commit consciemment par son seigneur. Comprenant que, comme toujours, il ne parviendrait pas à prouver la culpabilité de Yukimura, il accepta finalement le présent et en fut récompensé par un baiser appuyé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, s'étant enfin décollé du brun, il prenait place avec lui autour de la table basse. Tokito eut soudain une idée géniale, comme elle en avait toujours eu d'ailleurs, et posant son paquet de tarot avec empressement devant elle, elle s'exclama avec un enjouement peu innocent :

**_Sanada ! Veux-tu que je te prédises le sexe de tes enfants ?**

**_C'est possible ?** Fit avec une joie toute niaise le dirigeant.

**_Bien sûr ! Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? Je peux même te dire qu'elles seront leurs caractéristiques physiques et mentales !**

Sasuke sut aux exclamations ravis de Yukimura, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis, et il se retrouva très vite les cartes en main, coupant au hasard dans le jeu pour le rendre à une Tokito plus que satisfaite de ce gros poisson qu'elle venait de ferrer. Echangeant un regard -ou du moins ce qui s'en approchait- avec Akira, il attendit que la jeune femme ne donne son verdict avec un certain ennui, croyant peu à cette science prophétique dont elle avait tendance à abuser de manière peu légale.

**_Quelle est ta première question ?**

**_Est-ce que se seront un garçon et une fille ou un garçon et un garçon ou une fille et une fille ou une fille et un garçon ?**

**_Baka, une fille et un garçon c'est pareil qu'un garçon et une fille...** Commenta Sasuke avec lassitude.

**_Ah non ! **Protesta le dirigeant avec une moue furieuse. **Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !**

Décidant de ne pas pousser plus loin un débat qui s'annonçait interminable et incompréhensible, le shinobi abandonna cette cause perdue pour reporter son regard sur les cartes que venaient de retourner Tokito avec une expression de gamine enjouée.

**_Ce seront deux garçons !**

**_Waaah !!! Et physiquement, à quoi ressembleront-ils ?**

**_Ils auront tes cheveux et les yeux de Sasuke. Mais l'un d'eux en grandissant va changer, le second. Il va prendre plus tard la chevelure de Sasuke.**

**_Tu entends ça Suke-chan ?**

Le shinobi grogna au surnom, toujours aussi peu convaincu mais se gardant bien de le dire.

**_Au niveau des caractères ?**

**_A ce niveau-là, ils auront le calme et la froideur de Sasuke et ton optimisme. Ils aimeront le dessin, la calligraphie et le premier aura un penchant pour le ragoût d'ours alors que le second se sentira plus à même de jouer les fill...garçons de l'air. Ils seront doués des armes mais bien moins que vous l'êtes tous les deux et le savoir des Samouraïs ne les intéressa pas. Ils seront très proches de vous affectivemment et ce même s'ils aimeront particulièrement les voyages et leur solitude.**

**_Oohh...**

**_Mais ils ne se supporteront pas l'un et l'autre et naitra en eux une rivalité importante. Autant dire, bon courage quant à votre héritage et celui qui obtiendra la place de Yukimura...!**

Le dirigeant arborait désormais une moue dépitée lorsque Sasuke ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, poussa un profond soupir pour se redresser, claquant le reste des cartes non utilisées sur la table. Plantant son regard dans celui étrangement brillant de Tokito, il se décida à démentir les propos de la jeune femme d'une voix atone :

**_Je pense que je suis le principal concerné dans cette histoire et, vu mon état, le plus à même de deviner ce que seront mes enfants à leur naissance et dans leur vie. Je ne peux déterminer leur sexe, ni même leurs caractéristiques physiques mais j'ai déjà subi leurs caractères et je suis certain de mes paroles. L'un est aussi infatiguable que Yukimura et passe son temps à s'agiter. Il aime particulièrement la musique classique qui l'apaise, ainsi que l'odeur du ragoût d'ours -je dois le reconnaître sur ce point-là tu as raison. L'autre est tout autant calme que moi et particulièrement affectif. Il aime beaucoup les contacts et recherche toujours la chaleur. Tous deux sont intéressés par les combats et ils en ressentent parfaitement l'adrénaline, je peux l'assurer. Ils s'entendent aussi très, très bien et coordinent parfaitement leurs crises de "bougeotte" et je défends quiconque de venir me démentir.**

**Maintenant verra bien qui avait raison et qui avait tort. Mais je ne pense pas un seul instant que cela puisse être moi !**

Finalement, le shinobi étant particulièrement agacé et peu enclin à apprécier les moqueries de Tokito envers son abruti de Yukimura concernant leurs enfants, il se releva sans plus attendre pour quitter la pièce et se rendre à la cuisine, espérant y trouver une Kosuke encline à calmer sa colère. Laissant ainsi une charlatante démasquée, un père de famille tout attendri par cet aveu et un Akari pas étonné pour deux sous qui se contenta de clôturer la scène d'un :

**_Et toc !

* * *

**

Du non-constructif encore. Pardon.


	9. Refus parental 2

**Refus parental (2)**

**

* * *

**

_Rating K_

_Trois ans plus tard,..._

Sasha eut à l'adresse de son père une moue désespérée, ses yeux sombres brillant de milles éclats de tristesse. Kyo, pris de court, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme, hésitant visiblement entre l'expression de chien battu de sa fille et le refus de Yuya. Pesant le pour et le contre, il se demandait ce qui serait le plus dur à endurer : la crise de larmes de sa princesse ou l'obligation de dormir sur le palier pour un bon mois. Sasha comprenant que son géniteur commençait à flancher devant l'autorité de l'ancienne chasseuse de prime, redoubla ses efforts en quelques débuts de pleurs tout en donnant un coup de coude discret à son frère. Makka se reprit et joignant ses petites mains, imita son aînée.

Ainsi Kyo fut assailli de tous parts et ce ne fut que la lueur profondément dangereuse qui dansaient dans les yeux verts de Yuya qui lui fit donner raison à cette dernière. Devant les moues boudeuses de ses enfants et les larmes de sa princesse, il se frotta la nuque mal à l'aise tout en monneyant une possible réconciliation :

**_Allons, allons... Vous en avez déjà pleins à la maison !**

**_Oui mais pas c'ui-là !**

La réplique automatique de Makka tira une grimace à son samouraï de père, soudainement bien désarçonné par un duo de gamins pas très recommandables. Yuya, bien consciente qu'encore une fois son mari ne tenait pas la route, martela avec insistance :

**_Vous en avez déjà plus de deux cents. C'est bien assez suffisant et il n'est pas question que vous envahissiez davantage votre chambre !**

**_Mais c'est une collection !**

**_De plus de dix mille figurines ! Et vous n'aurez certainement pas, ces dix mille figurines. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Celles que vous avez déjà sont assez nombreuses pour vous permettre de jouer.**

**_Seulement ces dix nouvelles ! S'il te plaît Oka-san ! Ce sont des inédites !**

Yuya eut un hochement de tête négatif, arborant un visage fermé face aux diverses moues attendrissantes que tentaient Sasha pour la faire craquer. La jeune mère tenait bon et n'accorda aucun crédit aux jérémiades de ses deux sales gosses.

**_Non, c'est non ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis et votre père non plus !**

Kyo se tordait nerveusement les mains.

**_N'est-ce pas mon _chéri_ !**

**_Heu...Heu oui ! Non, c'est non !** Balbutia le valeureux guerrier et dieu de ce monde avec une voix aigrelette, sans parvenir à prendre l'autorité de celle de sa délicate et douce compagne.

Sasha comprenant que tout était perdu et regrettant pour une fois la tendance surprotectrice de son père qui s'était peu à peu effilochée au cours du temps, se tourna vers son frère désapointé pour lui faire comprendre d'un signe de tête que le marchandage avait échoué. Makka eut un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit vaciller Kyo, celui-ci se reprenant finalement sous le regard assassin de Yuya. La jeune femme, ne prêtant pas plus attention à ses garnements, s'adressa alors à son mari, lui faisant remarquer que Yukimura et Sasuke se trouvaient à une boutique plus loin, Sasuke ayant besoin d'un nouveau kimono.

De tels propos firent s'éclairer une ampoule au-dessus de la tête de Sasha qui tira la manche de son jeune frère pour lui indiquer les silhouettes lointaines de son parain et du dirigeant. Makka devant le sourire féroce de sa soeur écarquilla des yeux, avant que celle-ci ne l'entraîne derrière elle avec fougue, en direction des deux hommes et ce, sans aucune hésitation.

Elle voulait ses figurines, elle les aurait. Foi de Sasha !

---

Sasuke scrupta son reflet dans le miroir, tournant sur lui-même avec hésitation sous le regard appréciateur de Yukimura. Ce dernier se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir initié son irrascible compagnon à de tels vêtements. Déjà parce que ceux-ci lui saillaient très bien, et surtout parce qu'il suffisait d'en défaire la ceinture pour pouvoir les enlever. Point _très_ important. Primordial. A ses yeux, du moins.

**_Tu es certain que...?**

**_Il te va très bien, oui.**

**_Hmm... Vraiment ?**

**_Mais oui...**

Étrange comme son shinobi pouvait se montrer féminin sur certains points. Certes, c'était lui qui prenait le plus de temps dans la salle de bain, mais il fallait toujours de longues minutes d'hésitation à Sasuke pour s'habiller ou s'acheter des vêtements. Pire encore ! Il y avait ces remarques...:

**_Tu ne trouves pas que depuis leur naissance j'ai conservé un peu de poids ? Je ne suis pas un peu...gros ?**

Voilà. Des remarques comme ça alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à son reflet tout en posant une main sur son ventre qui s'était légèrement arrondi dans le dernier mois pour reprendre son plat habituel.

Yukimura dont la patience n'avait pas toujours été le point fort, loin de là, eut un discret soupir pour s'approcher de son shinobi et lui enlacer la taille, posant ses mains sur la zone haït.

**_Tu es parfait. Hinoki et Aïko sont très bien. Tout est très bien. Et leur maman a une silhouette de sirène. D'accord ?**

**_Maman ?**

Le dirigeant surpris et incertain quant à cette remarque laissa Sasuke se retourner et continuer de parler d'une voix soudainement furieuse :

**_Ce n'est pas parce que je les ai porté que je suis la mère dans le couple. De nous deux, tu es celui qui passe son temps à leur faire des câlins et à céder à leurs caprices. Il faut toujours que je repasse derrière toi pour resserrer les vis ! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui suis la mère, mais toi ! Tu craques toujours le premier c'est fatiguant !**

Pris de court par ce discours, Yukimura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'un sourire discret n'étire ses lèvres tandis que Sasuke continuait d'exposer à quel point il était désué envers leurs enfants et protecteur alors que lui était sévère et se devait de les restreindre constamment pour ne pas leur faire oublier la valeur des choses à les gâter tout le temps.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite l'exposé de son compagnon, le dirigeant fut plus à même d'apercevoir les silhouettes de Sasha et Makka se faufilant à travers les rayons pour parvenir jusqu'à eux, stoppant ainsi Sasuke par la même occasion, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que cela.

**_Sasha ? Makka ? Vous n'êtes pas avec vos parents ?**

**_Parrain...!**

Devant la moue défaite de la petite fille et les larmes qui commençaient doucement à couler sur ses joues, Sasuke se précipita immédiatement à ses côté pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, essuyant avec douceur le petit visage.

**_Que t'arrive t-il Sasha ?**

**_C'est... C'est... Kyo n'a pas voulu nous offrir les dix dernières figurines des ninjas Tokugawa appartenant à...à la collection des "Batailles grandeurs natures de la période d'E...d'Edo". Des...des exclusives...Qu'on ne retrouvera certainement pl...pluuuss !**

Sasha marqua avec soin un hoquet, puis reprit :

**_Et toi... Mon parrain adoré... Je suis venue honteusement te demander...si, si tu voulais bien...**

**_Mais oui ! Pas de problème Sasha ! Je vous les achète ces figurines, tout ce que tu voudras !**

Le visage de la petite s'illumina vivement alors que d'un revers de manche elle faisait disparaître les traces de sa comédie pour lancer un sourire bien trop innocent à Sasuke, le pressant déjà de se rendre à la boutique de figurines alors qu'un Makka tout aussi satisfait sautillait à leurs côtés. Quant à Yukimura qui n'avait rien perdu de la petite scène et compris les intentions des deux manipulateurs, il eut à l'égard de son compagnon un sourire moqueur.

**_Qui craque le premier, Maman Sasuke ?**

Le shinobi eut le bon goût de rougir, pour la forme.

* * *

Non-constructif. Encore.


	10. Correspondance 1

**Correspondance 1**

**

* * *

**

Rating K

Quelques années plus tôt,..._  
_

_"Je viens d'arriver sur place. Pas de trace de la cible, je poursuivrais mes recherches à ce sujet demain dans les plus brefs délais. Si pas de réponse d'ici là, tout va bien. Je pense rentrer dans trois semaines au maximum. Préviens Kosuke que je serai présent pour son anniversaire."_

Sasuke

---

_ "J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et prévenu Kosuke. Elle te remercie et te demande cependant de prendre ton temps quant à cette mission. Je ne suis pas inquiet de mon côté, les informations étaient suffisamment claires pour qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me revenir blesser. Kawanosuke a mieux à faire, notamment un bon ragoût, que de bander encore tes blessures. _

_ J'en profite aussi pour te dire la bonne nouvelle que vient de m'annoncer Kyo, Yuya serait enceinte de leur premier enfant ! Ils sont en train de se décider sur les prénoms, donc si tu as une quelconque idée... De même, ils nous invitent à leur rendre visite d'ici six bons mois. Pas question d'y aller les mains vides selon Kosuke : réfléchis pour moi à un cadeau pour enfant._

_ Pense à moi."_

_Yukimura_

---

_ "Tous mes encouragements à Yuya quant à supporter Kyo et un gosse. Je penserais à un cadeau, il vaut mieux de toutes façons, qui sait ce que tu offrirais à un pauvre gamin... Pas de complications particulières, je suis parvenu à entrer en contact avec notre informateur et à obtenir de nouvelles indications. Tout se déroule comme prévu. _

_ N'écris pas des choses aussi gênantes. _

_Sasuke_

_ Ps : Si c'est une fille : Sasha."_

_

* * *

_

Un petit extra. Court. Comme ça.


	11. Babysitting THE retour

**Baby-sitting THE retour**

**

* * *

**

_Rating K - K+ (fin)_

_Un an plus tard,..._

Yukimura considéra avec amusement les quatre petites bouilles tournées en sa direction dont les yeux écarquillés luisaient d'une profonde lueur d'espoir. Ces moues attendrissantes qu'arboraient ces sales gosses dans le but de le faire flancher, lui en rappelèrent une autre il y a bien, bien longtemps... Le visage plein d'espoir d'un oisillon abandonné.

Il acquiesça finalement alors qu'une clameur triomphale s'élevait du côté de l'ennemi. Sasha avait été la plus rapide. S'emparant d'Hinoki, elle s'installa sur son fûton, la petite de deux ans installée sur ses genoux. Son frère Makka la rejoignit tandis que Yukimura, se penchant par-dessus le lit à barreaux, prenait dans ses bras son aîné. Aïko lui adressa un regard brillant de ses yeux qu'ils avaient similaires, pour se blottir davantage contre lui. Complètement gateux devant son fils, il s'installa sur un fauteuil bas proche, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux platines de son enfant.

**_Ne, ne... Quelle histoire ce soir ?**

**_Oh, une de mon crû qui vient de traverser mon esprit, Sasha.**

Makka tappa dans ses mains, apparemment ravi, tandis que sa soeur resserrait avec affection son emprise sur Hinoki. Satisfait du regard joyeux d'une belle couleur doré que lui adressait sa fille sous ses lourdes mèches sombres, Yukimura se donna quelques instants de plus pour établir correctement la trame de son histoire avant d'ouvrir la bouche, tous les sales gosses pendus à ses lèvres.

**_Tout a commencé il y a fort longtemps, dans une immense forêt appelée Aokigahara que l'on avait surnommé : la forêt de la Mort...**

**_Heu...Sanada-san. Elle se termine bien vôtre histoire ?** Fit un Makka angoissé.

**_Bien sûr qu'elle se termine bien. Je ne vous la raconterai pas sinon. Donc... Dans cette forêt mystérieuse se trouvait un secret dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune Samouraï n'en fasse la découverte lors d'une traversée...**

**_Oooh... Et quel était ce secret ?**

**_Je vais y venir, Makka. Le fait est que ce jeune Samouraï s'était rendu en ces terres avec un ami pour terminer quelques affaires sans importance. Il connaissait un peu la forêt et savait que beaucoup de créatures vivaient ici. Il ne se doutait cependant pas qu'il y ferait la rencontre de sa vie...**

**_Avec le secret ?**

**_Oui, avec le secret. **Sourit Yukimura.** Le jeune Samouraï était sur le chemin du retour pour retrouver sa chère maisonnée, lorsqu'aux abords d'une clairière il entendit un bruit. Une voix plus précisément, une voix humaine qui appelait. N'ayant croisé jusqu'à maintenant que des créatures et ne connaissant pas l'existence d'un quelconque groupe d'humains susceptibles de vivre ici, le jeune Samouraï, curieux, s'approcha. C'est alors qu'il vit, à terre, le corps d'une jeune personne inconsciente.**

**_Ah ! Une princesse ?!**

**_Hm... Oui, une magnifique princesse aux superbes cheveux platines comme ceux D'Aïko et aux yeux d'Hinoki.**

**_Quel chanceux ce Samouraï ! **Fit Sasha qui n'était pas dupe comme son frère et arborait une expression narquoise.

**_Oui, très chanceux. **Répondit songeur Yukimura tout en câlinant un Aïko repu, pour reprendre. **Alors la belle princesse s'est éveillée et, prise de panique, s'est vivement écartée du jeune Samouraï. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe défensif qu'elle avait acquis au cours de sa vie dans la forêt, cependant cela attrista notre aventurier. L'idée qu'une telle perle est dû survivre dans de tels lieux l'inquiétait et il voulut la serrer dans ses bras...**

**_Ils se sont embrassés ? Ils se sont embrassés ?**

Yukimura considéra l'expression excitée d'un Makka tout sautillant et s'en amusa. Il eut un hochement de tête négatif sans pour autant se départir de son sourire :

**_Non, le jeune Samouraï n'aurait jamais osé. Il se serait sûrement pris une gifle. La princesse était belle, mais elle avait surtout un sacré caractère ! C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait tout son charme. Alors égoïstement, il a espéré...**

**_Espéré ?**

**_Espéré qu'elle était seule, sans personne sur qui s'appuyer, sans personne d'autre que lui. Parce qu'il était charmé et pas assez bon, il voulait qu'elle accepte de le suivre et de vivre avec lui. Il était conscient de son désir, de ses défauts. Cependant, devant le regard de cette princesse si triste, ce Samouraï n'a voulu que rentrer chez lui à ses côtés et lui arracher un sourire. Pouvait-on vraiment le blâmer pour cela ?**

**_Heeu... Oncle Yukimura... Tu sombres dans la philosophie... **Souligna avec amusement Sasha devant la moue dépassée de son petit frère.

**_Ah ? Pardon.** Se reprit le brun tout en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, chassant ses pensées sombres. **Oui donc...! Le jeune Samouraï comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à vaincre la méfiance de la sublime créature, lui proposa de le suivre et de partir à l'aventure avec lui.**

**_Elle a accepté ?**

**_Oui Makka. La princesse a accepté.**

**_Ouais !**

**_Et c'est ainsi que ce jeune Samouraï aux mauvaises habitudes a rencontré le secret de la forêt Aokigahara...**

Ignorant son frère qui sautillait comme un petit fou, Sasha releva avec non-chalance :

**_Elle n'était pas bien longue et palpitante ton histoire...**

**_Et oui, malheureusement pour vous bande de diablotins, il n'y avait ni donjon, ni méchante sorcière, ni dragon ! Le jeune Samouraï n'a pas grimpé au balcon de la belle princesse pour lui voler un baiser, il a dû attendre des années avant d'en arriver là sans se prendre une beigne. Il n'a pas non plus roussi les pointes de ses magnifiques cheveux pour aller délivrer sa perle et donné un bon coup de pied au derrière de la vilaine marâtre pour lui apprendre à ne pas envier la couronne et la beauté ! Au contraire, il est devenu heureux avec bien moins que ça et après des efforts infimes. Le plus dur pour lui maintenant est de cultiver cette joie dans sa petite maisonnée auprès de ses sales gosses et de ceux de son meilleur ami qui devraient déjà être en train de dormir à l'instant même...! Allez ouste les gamins ! Au lit !**

**_Mais Sanada-san...!** Tenta Makka, une petite moue tremblante sur son joli visage rond.

**_Mouis ?**

**_Ils se sont mariés le jeune Samouraï et la belle princesse ?**

**_Bien sûr. Ils se sont mariés, vécurent heureux ensembles et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ensembles. Enfin seulement deux, mais c'est déjà pas mal pour un début... Hm ? Aïko...**

Le jeune nourisson remua doucement dans son sommeil alors que son père le déposait avec douceur sur le matelas pour le border, caressant avec tendresse ses tempes. Il avait été gâteux à une époque avec Sasuke, le couvant sans cesse de cet amour parental qu'il n'avait jamais pu donner à qui que ce soit d'autres. Mais cette manie compulsive qu'avait en horreur son shinobi n'était rien face à l'attitude protectrice qu'il avait pour ses deux enfants. Ce n'était pas Kyo encore... Pas encore.

**_Je vais m'occuper de Makka...**

Adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Sasha qui lui tendait soigneusement une Hinoki repue, il déposa à son tour sa fille dans le petit lit à barreaux, les deux jumeaux ayant pris l'habitude de dormir ensembles sans qu'aucun accident ne survienne. Le contraste était ainsi saisissant entre ces deux petits êtres totalement opposés, pourtant parfaits mélanges de Sasuke et de lui-même. De son fils aux cheveux platines qui avait conservé son regard et qui, de par son comportement boudeur affectueux, lui rappelait l'homme qu'il aimait, à sa fille brune aux yeux dorés caractéristiques des êtres de la forêt, à la fois énergique et chaleureuse : tout comme lui. D'ailleurs elle aimait beaucoup le ragoût d'ours de Kosuke et Kamanosuke.

Cette pensée lui rappela la scéance de lecture dans l'avenir que lui avait fait Tokito et la réponse glaciale de Sasuke aux propos de la jeune femme. Finalement, sa petite maman avait eu raison en tout point et leurs enfants correspondaient exactement à la description qu'elle leur en avait fait. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs toujours un peu amusé et presque -_presque_- rendu jaloux de ce lien que Sasuke partageait avec les jumeaux qu'il avait porté. Yukimura n'était pas prêt à subir les revirements d'humeurs soudains et les nausées ou tout autre trouble de santé qu'entraînait un tel état. Il avait longtemps loué le courage de son shinobi d'y faire face sans trop rabattre sa mauvaise humeur sur lui. Enfin, il l'avait fait après l'accouchement et un digne rattrapage nocture de ces mois de frustration qu'il avait dû endurer parce qu'avant il n'était pas vraiment en état de louer quoi que ce soit de son compagnon aux humeurs... Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

**_Tu as fini de les pervertir ?**

Yukimura eut un sourire, adressant un dernier baiser du bout des doigts aux petites silhouettes recroquevillées dans le lit à barreaux, il se tourna vers son amant qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sasuke n'ignorait rien de ces petites scéances avant d'aller dormir que réclamaient les gosses auprés de Yukimura. Yuya aurait de quoi faire au retour de ses enfants qui ne séjournaient ici que pour quelques jours, quoiqu'avec un peu de chance Kyo se collerait à la tâche. Bien que connaissant le samouraï et ses tendances, ce n'était peut être pas une excellente idée de faire de lui un conteur d'histoires.

**_Mais bien sûr, ma jolie princesse...**

**_H-hé ! Minute ! Qu'est-ce que...!**

Yukimura ne laissa pas davantage Sasuke s'exprimer face à ce nouveau surnom. Entraînant le jeune homme dans son sillage, il l'attira jusque dans leur chambre se situant à quelques pas de celle de leurs enfants. Cette histoire de princesse dans la forêt avait alimenté quelque peu son fantasme et c'est sans hésitation qu'il poussa son shinobi sur le fûton pour l'y rejoindre très vite.

**_Yu... ! Les enfants...**

**_...dorment profondément et sont très bien. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire avaler cette excuse alors que nous l'avons fait toute l'année sans aucun problème ?**

**_Mais... Hm ! Sasha et Makka-a...** Haleta lourdement Sasuke entre deux baisers.

**_Ils sont eux aussi au lit, et même si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'ils se trouvaient derrière la porte... Cela leur ferait au moins un bon cours d'éducation.**

**_Yukimura !**

Ignorant le regard outré de son compagnon, il glissa insidieusement ses lèvres dans le cou blanc et parfaitement dégagé, récoltant un profond soupir. Il lui sembla percevoir un : "**Tu n'es qu'un idiot pervers !**" entre deux attouchements auquel il répondit tranquillement que cela faisait tout son charme, pour se redresser quelque peu et admirer avec délectation le joli spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_Il était vraiment..._

**_Hmmm... Vraiment. Si Kyo est le roi, tu es bien la princesse d'Aokigahara...**

**_Baka ! Je ne suis pas une femme !** Répliqua vivement Sasuke, tout honteux de ces derniers propos.

**_Oh ça je le sais bien...**

_...un véritable petit chanceux._

* * *

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup venait coller leurs museaux dans cette fiction. Est-ce si pitoyable pour que, sur une bonne centaine de personnes, seule une amie me laisse un commentaire (ainsi qu'une habituée du commentaire constructif et une autre personne) ?  
Quoique... Peut être bien. Mince alors...  
(Aux frustrés des autres personnages qui ont ratamarre de ma lubie Yukimura. Sasuke : j'essayerai de rendre les autres davantage présents à l'avenir.)

Fin d'année !

_Ps(Naémir) : Ils t'ont plu mes petits anges ?_


	12. Mariée réticente

**Mariée réticente**

**

* * *

**_Rating K_**  
**

_Six ans plus tôt,..._

Sasuke poussa un glapissement de douleur. Se raidissant aussitôt, il eut un regard menaçant du haut de ses dix-huit ans à l'adresse d'Akari et de l'aiguille que celle-ci tenait entre ses doigts. Ceci allié au fait qu'il la surplombait aisément du haut de son tabouret rendait davantage impressionnante son irritation. Loin de s'en inquiéter, la jeune f...emme lui adressa un sourire carnassier, lui chatouillant la taille de la pointe de son arme redoutable. Ce qui fit évidemment redoubler les grognements mauvais du garçon.

**_Allons, allons Sasu-chan... Tiens-toi un peu tranquille, veux-tu ?**

**_Cesse de m'appeler ainsi !**

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses vives protestations, Akari conserva son sourire et se pencha à nouveau sur son ouvrage, reprisant à la dernière minute l'habit de cérémonie qu'avait finalement revêtu le shinobi après trois semaines de négociations et une tentative de fuite. Elle devait cependant reconnaître que Sasuke le portait plutôt bien malgré sa coupe féminine.

Le jeune homme n'avait pu se soustraire aux rites de la famille Sanada maintenant que le patriarche avait été mis au courant. S'ils étaient parvenus à résister aux pressions de leurs proches quant à se marier au plus tôt suite à cette annonce, Yukimura et Sasuke avaient finalement accepté de plier et de se marier en plein hiver. Les époux s'étaient ainsi soumis à nombre de coutumes savamment reprisées pour convenir au statut inhabituel de Sasuke. Néanmoins Sanada-sama avait été inflexible quant à la tenue de cérémonie, ce serait les kimonos du clan ou rien.

Peu décidé à se rendre au temple comme au jour de sa naissance, Sasuke avait accepté de porter le shiromuku de la mère de Yukimura. Le kimono d'un blanc soyeux brodé de grues et de lys convenait parfaitement à sa taille et enserrait sa silhouette en un cocon immaculé. Il n'en avait pas encore revêtu la capuche, peu pressé de se noyer dans le tissu qui portait encore l'odeur de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu et dont Yukimura ne lui parlait que très peu. Il supposait juste à la couleur tendre que prenait alors les yeux de son compagnon qu'elle avait dû être d'une grande douceur et d'une prévenante bienveillance et il en venait à douter de son droit de revêtir le bien d'un tel être si différent de lui.

Constatant son inquiétude peinte clairement sur son visage, Akari lui piqua la cuisse, attirant immédiatement son attention et ses foudres virulentes, pour lui adresser un sourire réjoui dévoilant ses belles dents blanches. Accaparée par les soins de nombre de vies ces dernières années, la jeune femme se sentait emplie d'allégresse de participer à un tel événement que l'union du couple le plus probable et improbable de la B.K. Cela lui permettait de revoir tout le monde et d'oublier l'appréhension de la mort pesant sur ses épaules pour s'amuser enfin comme bon lui semblait.

**_Ne te pose pas trop de question, Suke-chan. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher pour quelques vieux soucis. Crois en toi. Et crois en Yukimura aussi. Que crains-tu ?**

**_De ne pas être à la hauteur...**

Akari eut un profond soupir à ce murmure quasi-inaudible qu'avait osé proférer le shinobi. Rangeant son matériel à couture en de grands gestes agacés, elle se tourna une dernière fois pour apprécier son œuvre et claquer sèchement les fesses du garçon qui eut un cri aigu non-contrôlé.

**_AKARI !!**

**_Et bien... Je vais finir par me poser des questions quant à la manière dont vous pratiquez tous les deux si tu réagis aussi intensément pour une petite fessée...**

Rougissant violemment devant le regard soupçonneux de la jeune femme, il préféra se détourner vers le miroir pour recouvrer son assurance et accessoirement constater lui-même les dégâts. Cependant la vision de son reflet le figea alors que son visage pâlissait brutalement, le faisant se confondre avec l'ensemble soyeux du shiromuku.

Surprise par son manque de réaction, Akari plia prestement le uchikake, manteau qui comme le voulait la tradition arborait la couleur passionnée du pourpre signifiant la fidélité ainsi que de fabuleuses décorations brodées avec minutie et que Sasuke revêtirait pour la réception en plus de deux autres couches de kimonos immaculés. Elle s'approcha du shinobi immobile qui lui lança un regard craintif pour pointer sa propre silhouette dans le miroir.

**_C'est moi ça ?**

Akari manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la longue traine du uchikake. Gratifiant le garçon de sa plus mauvaise expression, elle lui asséna une claque brutale derrière la tête qui le fit gémir de douleur.

**_Souffre en silence crétin ! Qui crois-tu que cela peut être ? Un fantôme ? Moi ? Mais qu'as-tu dans le crâne ?**

**_Encore moins de choses qu'avant maintenant...** Répliqua-t-il faiblement tout en massant le point douloureux.

**_Oh cesse de geindre ! Kami-sama Sasuke, c'est ton mariage ! _Ton mariage_ !**

**_C'est bien là le problème...**

Soupirant une nouvelle fois profondément devant la bêtise dont faisait preuve l'habituellement éclairé shinobi, elle se résolu finalement à s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour une discussion qui, visiblement, s'imposait avec urgence. Fixant vaguement la meringue appétissante qui lui faisait face, Akari l'encouragea à vider son sac d'un signe de main impatient. Hésitant un court instant, Sasuke capitula à son tour pour la noyer sous un flot de paroles :

**_Tout allait bien avant mais depuis que nous avons pris la décision je ne cesse de tout remettre en cause. J'ai peur de signer notre fin en acceptant de me marier à lui. J'ai peur que tout change, que l'habitude s'installe trop vite entre nous et que nous ne puissions rien y faire. J'ai peur de l'ennuyer chaque jour, qu'il se lasse de moi irrévocablement, qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre... Que tout cela soit inutile et non bénéfique comme tous semblent le penser. J'ai peur qu'après cela l'idée d'une famille s'impose à lui alors que je ne suis pas en mesure de lui donner des enfants. J'ai peur qu'il voit cela comme une obligation, un enchaînement. J'ai peur de l'étouffer, de ce que deviendra notre couple lorsque reconnu "officiellement". J'ai peur des critiques, des emportements, des remarques désobligeantes qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie. J'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas à quel point cela est important pour nous, qu'il ne voit cela comme un moyen de réunir tout le monde pour une beuverie. J'ai peur que nous n'attachions pas la même importance à ce mariage. J'ai peur de le décevoir, de l'agacer. J'ai peur qu'il doute lui aussi mais qu'il n'ose pas m'en parler. J'ai peur qu'il ait peur. J'ai peur de lui faire peur. J'ai peur de décevoir les attentes de tous. J'ai peur d'être rattrapé par le passé, de voir tout s'effondrer sous mes pieds. J'ai peur de retrouver ma solitude. J'ai peur de son absence. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime plus. J'ai peur de perdre son affection. J'ai peur qu'il se fourvoie sur mes sentiments. J'ai peur qu'il doute de moi. J'ai peur de...**

**_STOP ! Par pitié...**

**_...**

**_C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. Ce mariage est en train de te détraquer complètement. Je te l'ai déjà dis, ça ne sert plus à rien de détruire tes convictions maintenant pour quelques doutes. Tous t'attendent désormais, Yukimura t'attend et tu ne peux le décevoir en fuyant, lui qui a tant sacrifié pour qu'une telle cérémonie puisse avoir lieu aujourd' a placé tout sa confiance en toi et toute sa crédibilité. Tu crains les remarques ? Alors prouve-leurs que tu es à la hauteur. Fais lui confiance à ton tour. Il y aura des mauvaises périodes, sûrement, cela est normal et plutôt rassurant pour un couple. Relevez-vous ensembles et continuez. Vous avez toujours été si proches, depuis des années, que pourrait changer à cela un mariage ? N'accorde pas non plus trop d'importance à cette cérémonie. Considère-la comme une preuve de l'affection et du respect qui vous lie. D'accord ? Quant aux enfants...** Aborda Akari, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. **Laisse-le temps faire son travail. Vous saurez bien comment procédez pour constituer cette famille que vous désirez tous les deux... Ne t'inquiète plus de cela.**

Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché un seul instant du regard acquiesça maladroitement pour reporter son attention sur le reflet si surprenant que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ce n'était pas tant la taille, plutôt le visage affiné qui perdait de sa candeur, les yeux autrefois habités de cette lueur revancharde...depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils adoucis ses traîtres ? Toutes ces petites choses qui s'étaient transformées ces dernières années. Du détail, de l'insignifiant...vraiment ?

**_Bon, cette fois tu es prêt ?**

**_Hmm...**

**_Et je traduis cela comment idiot ?**

**_Oui je suis prêt ! **Affirma finalement le garçon, agacé.

**_Parfait ! Nous pouvon... Et ton éventail ? Où est-il ?**

**_Dans ma main peut être ? **Répliqua crânement Sasuke tout en agitant la parure entre ses doigts.

Akari eut un soupir de soulagement. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à travers la petite pièce en désordre qui leur avait servi de vestiaires à la recherche d'un élément quelconque qu'elle aurait oublié de remettre au shinobi. Ne trouvant rien, rassérénée, elle s'apprêta à suivre Sasuke qui déjà se trouvait dans le couloir lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

**_Le shiromuku !**

**_Pardon ?**

**_Ta capuche ! Kami-sama !**

**_Oh... **Constata-t-il négligemment.

**_Met-là immédiatement ! Tu aurais l'air fin sans ! Non mais vraiment, heureusement que je suis là ! Que ferais-tu sans moi ?** Pesta la jeune femme tout en surveillant les gestes précautionneux du garçon -pas question d'abîmer son travail !

Devant son peu d'enjouement cependant, elle releva avec irritation :

**_Ta joie fait plaisir à voir. On ne croirait pas que tu t'apprêtes à réaliser l'acte le plus profond envers l'homme que tu aimes... Souris un peu Sasuke !** Encouragea-t-elle pour continuer plus finement. **Tu ne voudrais pas éblouir Yukimura un peu ? Habillé ainsi et avec un joli visage joyeux je suis sûr que tu t'assurerais sa fidélité à vie...**

**_Et après c'est moi qui suis sournois...** Releva distraitement le garçon.

**_En amour tous les moyens sont bons !**

Ne cherchant pas à démentir l'affirmation douteuse de la jeune femme, Sasuke ajusta une dernière fois sa capuche pour qu'elle retombe le plus justement possible sur son visage sans lui cacher la vue. Ceci fait, il reprit sa marche, remerciant muettement Akari de conserver le silence jusqu'au temple. Il ne voulait pas être troublé par des remarques inutiles qui n'auraient fait qu'entretenir son appréhension. Il ne devait songer qu'au visage de Yukimura, à ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, à la promesse d'un futur propice à leur affection. Et apprécier l'instant, aussi. Après tout...

Il allait se marier.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

* * *

Voilà une petite remise à jour avec encore une fois un one-shot surprenant et stupide. Pardon Tonton Akimine d'avoir fait un Sasuke fleur bleue. Mais tout peut survenir non ?

(J'avais promis un peu plus des autres personnages. Akari est présente ici. C'est encore peu, mais je tente de combattre ! Et puis j'avais besoin d'un tel one-shot pour la suite. Cette fois, plus de monde devrait être présent. Pardonnez mes étranges goûts... ^^)

Bonnes vacances !

_Tous mes remerciements aux commentaires du dernier chapitre. Merci, merci et merci !_


	13. Défis bonus

**Défis**

**

* * *

**

_Rating K+_

_Petit bouquet de vieux mini-drabbles avec un mot imposé par des amis, plus ou moins sérieux,..._

1) Ours en peluche :

Kosuke a été particulièrement étonnée lorsqu'elle a appris de la bouche de Saizo que Sasuke avait finalement abandonné son fidèle ours en peluche. Elle n'a pas tardé à comprendre que l'adolescent avait trouvé un digne remplaçant...

**TTT**

2) Blessures :

Yukimure déteste par-dessus tout savoir son Sasuke blessé. Cet instinct protecteur compulsif agaçait plus que tout l'adolescent, mais ça c'était avant que le jeune dirigeant n'insiste pour s'occuper lui-même de ses blessures...et qu'ils découvrent ensembles que certains adversaires du ninja impétueux visent très bien.

**TTT**

3) Huile :

Yukimura s'amuse beaucoup de voir Sasuke grandir. Il trouve très distrayant de fouiller les tiroirs du jeune adolescent pour en sortir une bouteille d'huile pour le corps et lui demander innocemment s'il sait s'en servir ou s'il a besoin d'une paire de mains en plus.

**TTT**

4) Trigonométrie :

Juzo avait beau dire, pour Sasuke, la trigonométrie ne servait strictement à rien. Yukimura se chargea de lui démontrer le soir même que, si, savoir calculer un angle pouvait être utile...

**TTT**

5) Reflet :

Kosuke était vraiment le parfait reflet de Yukimura. Voilà ce à quoi songeait Sasuke, encore tout honteux de son erreur.

**TTT**

6) Cheveux :

Un jour, Yukimura partit en ville pour profiter du beau temps et savourer quelques coupes d'un délicieux saké. Lorsqu'il fut de retour il remarqua aussitôt que Kosuke avait coupé les cheveux de Sasuke pour fêter son Genpuku. Ce simple acte vieillissait le garçon désormais jeune adulte. Yukimura en déduisit qu'il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure sans aucun remord.

**TTT**

7) Marguerite :

Sasuke n'a jamais su à qui pensait Yukimura en effeuillant sa marguerite. Il se souvient juste que le dirigeant avait atteint le cœur de la fleur sur : "A la folie".

**TTT**

8) Vœu :

Alors qu'à l'abri des auvents, profitant d'une nuit d'été, la petite famille Sanada réunie regarde les étoiles filer à travers le ciel, Sasuke se surprend à faire le même vœu comme toujours : rester à jamais à leurs côtés...à_ ses_ côtés, aussi.

**TTT**

9) Prédiction :

14 ans c'est court.

Et même si désormais, le risque de la prédiction de Tokito a été écarté par la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés, Yukimura est plus que décidé à profiter de chaque instant de sa vie. Et ça, l'adolescent a bien fini par le comprendre.

**TTT**

10) Antinomique : 

Lorsque Yukimura lui proposa d'aller trouver le repos dans leur lit, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'agissait-là d'une des rares phrases à être antinomique avec elle-même.

Du moins quand c'est Yukimura qui la prononce.

**TTT**

11) Pieds froids :

Ce fut au bout de la troisième nuit que passait Yukimura sur le palier de sa propre chambre que Kosuke s'interrogea. **"Il a les pieds froids."** se contenta d'expliquer Sasuke.

**TTT**

12) Rougir :

Yukimura est unique en son genre de par son étonnant caractère. Il n'en est d'ailleurs jamais gêné. Pourtant, c'est un secret mais, Sasuke sait le faire rougir. Aussi l'adolescent ne se lasse jamais de lui dire combien il l'aime. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir ces joues habituellement si froides se teinter.

**TTT**

13) Emmerdes :

Tigre Rouge avait toujours considéré Sasuke comme une mine à problèmes. Après tout, les sales gosses ne faisaient qu'attirer constamment les ennuis et Sasuke était un sale gosse. Alors quand ils en venaient, tous, à parler de conquêtes quand les femmes faisaient les courses, Tigre Rouge prenait soin de charrier Sasuke. Aussi chiant et puéril qu'il était, le gamin allait encore leur ramener les pires emmerdes lorsqu'il tomberait amoureux.

Alors quand Sasuke lui a finalement avoué à mi-voix que Yukimura lui faisait plus d'effets que prévu, Tigre Rouge n'a pas été surpris. Enfin...pas trop.

**TTT**

14) Putain :

**_Tigre Rouge ?**

**_Hm ?**

**_Je rêve de lui...**

**_Oh pu-tain...! 'Manquait plus que ça !**

**TTT**

15) Oubli :

Sasuke n'aime pas la pluie.

C'est si vide. C'est si froid... C'est sa solitude au creux de la forêt après la mort de Kotarô. Cette survie misérable. La sienne. Et l'abandon autrefois inexplicable de son "presque frère", de son meilleur ami. C'est un chant qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à comprendre, ni à apprécier. Aussi épaisse qu'elle soit, la forêt n'a jamais arrêtée la pluie de ses feuillages.

Sasuke veut rentrer à la maison, retrouver son "chez lui". Trouver enfin le repos dans les bras chaleureux de Yukimura, y laisser son cœur à l'abri de tout...

...et oublier de l'y reprendre.

* * *

Ça ne changera pas le monde, non. C'est juste que je reste présente sur cette fiction bien que je manque de temps. L'envie demeure.

_Merci de vos réactions à propos du dernier chapitre posté. _

_(Litao, je songeai à donner le point de vue de Yukimura mais à travers une discussion. C'est au programme, ne me manque plus que les heures pour le ré de ton intérêt.)  
_


End file.
